La Marche du Temps
by Tyra Misu
Summary: (Traduction) La Marche du temps suit sa course, comme le jour débute d'une aurore et se conclut au clair de Lune. Toutefois une seule petite étincelle peut ternir l'éclat de la Lune, et l'aurore peut être anéantie par les rugissements d'une tempête. Vous êtes l'étincelle et la tempête, Alison Ashburne, et je crois que vous êtes l'élément qui entraînera le changement de toute chose.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour la Compagnie !**

 **Je reviens avec une traduction, la toute première de ma vie d'écrivain de fanfic !**

 **Houra ! Réjouissez-vous parce que ce n'est pas une sinécure (c'est un boulot de dingo !).**

 **Donc cette fiction est une traduction de drwastonnn (en anglais donc), nommée** _ **The March of Time**_ **. Et franchement pour ceux d'entre vous qui n'ont pas peur de l'anglais, faites y vite un tour c'est magique elle est juste sublime les textes sont parfaits et les personnages et leur histoire m'ont tellement touchés qu'il fallait que je la partage avec vous mes petits hobbits d'amour !**

 **Toutefois ne soyez pas surpris si l'histoire que vous lirez diffère un peu de celle que vous aurez ici, l'auteure a entrepris une réécriture de la totalité des chapitres.**

 **Note à part :**

 **Alors, pour ceux qui me connaissent depuis Nestad : je suis teeeellement désolée de ne pas avoir pu suivre cette fic qui commençait super bien et puis je m'en suis détachée et maintenant je n'arrive plus à m'y remettre. Si j'y arrive tant mieux, sinon, beh…je demanderais à un volontaire de reprendre le relais ou elle restera incomplète forever and ever and ever. Ce serait dommage je le confirme.**

 **0o0**

 **Chapitre 1 :**

 **« De Dragons, de quêtes et de Héros »**

Lors d'une journée particulièrement froide de fin Septembre, sur la Grand Route de l'Est, vous pouviez observer un cavalier solitaire, bâton en main et arborant un grand chapeau pointu sur sa tête grisonnante. Sa monture clopinait avec peine, épuisé d'avoir porté son fardeau dans une chevauchée éprouvante toute l'après-midi, alors que le soleil diminuait lentement vers l'horizon.

L'homme chevauchant l'animal fredonnait gaiement sur sa route. Son regard bleu perçant examinait les alentours. Ses yeux brillaient d'une étincelle qui a soulevé de nombreux questionnements sur sa sagesse (ou sa folie).

Mais Gandalf Le Gris n'était pas homme à qui l'on pouvait attribuer une quelconque folie. Ses manières pouvaient en effet, parfois paraître mystérieuses, mais folles ? Jamais. Bien que d'aucun divergerait de cet avis si son projet de quête venait à se faire savoir, une idée qui lui fût venu à l'esprit lorsque la carte et la clé qu'il portait avec lui en ce moment même, tombèrent en sa possession, alors qu'il suivait les mêmes murmures d'une rumeur qui le conduisaient ce soir-là dans le village de Bree.

Le Magicien et son cheval avancèrent pendant quelques instants, jusqu'à ce que le soleil ne soit plus qu'un orbe rouge pâle, illuminant la campagne. Gandalf estima alors qu'il était nécessaire de s'arrêter et de prendre quelque repos. Il entendit le doux gargouillis d'un cours d'eau non loin, et dirigea sa monture vers la source. La bête trottina à la perspective d'une eau fraîche, ce qui fit glousser Gandalf.

« Un repos bien mérité, je le crois, dit-il en flattant affectueusement l'encolure du canasson. Tu as admirablement porté ton maître ces derniers jours. »

Gandalf descendit de selle, prit un peu d'eau pour lui-même, avant de se poser à l'ombre d'un chêne et de sortir sa pipe. Il jouit un instant du plaisir de fumer dans la nuit tombante, contemplant le petit bois paisible alentour. En éternel amoureux de toute chose naturelle et belle de la création de Yavanna, il s'assit simplement, sa tête baignant dans la fumée alors que le soleil s'abîmait enfin derrière les arbres.

La sérénité des lieux fût anéantie lorsqu'une lumière vive écarlate noya les arbres, les derniers rayons du soleil mourant transformant le cours d'eau en rivière de sang, et les arbres en flambeaux. Le cheval de Gandalf se cabra, hennissant de terreur, et le Magicien se releva prestement, observant le spectacle qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Sa sidération vint d'un arbre sur la rive opposée. Un frêne1, seul au milieu de ses chênes voisins, ses branches nues, et son tronc noir et carbonisé, brûlé récemment. La lumière du soleil couchant derrière l'arbre donnait au Magicien l'illusion de flammes, et lui permit d'interpréter ce signe. Un sentiment d'effroi l'envahit lorsqu'il prit la mesure du message.

« Ainsi le temps est venu, murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Un Ashburne a été choisi et reviendra sur ces terres. »

Il tourna son regard vers l'Ouest et le ciel obscurcit au-delà, juste là où le jour succombait doucement à la nuit, s'abandonnant à l'ombre.

« J'ai le sentiment que c'est un projet audacieux que vous nous réservez cette fois, mes amis. »

Il n'y eut aucune réponse, mais Gandalf pouvait deviner un changement dans l'air autour de lui, comme si le monde retenait son souffle.

« Un pari très dangereux, continua-t-il pour lui-même. Mais peut-être est-ce ce dont nous avons désespérément besoin. »

Il se tourna vers son cheval. La créature le regarda de ses yeux noirs intelligents, dans lesquels luisait une note de résignation. Gandalf sourit.

« Je te demande pardon, mon ami. » dit-il en remontant en selle. Il jeta un regard au frêne par-dessus son épaule, bien que ce ne soit plus qu'une enveloppe carbonisé. « Mais nous devons nous hâter de rejoindre Bree si nous voulons mener à bien l'aventure qui nous attend. »

Sur ces mots, il claqua les rênes et plongea dans la nuit.

 **0o0**

C'était à pas lourds et avec un cœur plus lourd encore que Thorin Ecu de Chêne franchit la porte du Poney Fringant, cette nuit-là. L'eau du déluge qui s'abattait sur le village en dehors des murs de l'auberge, ruisselait de ses vêtements et gouttait sur le sol de pierre.

Il pénétra dans la salle commune, et prit place à l'unique table disponible au milieu de la pièce. Il s'assit, méfiant et mal à l'aise, se sentant vulnérable avec son dos exposés à ces inconnus. Mais à son soulagement, jusqu'ici, personne ne sembla faire attention à lui.

Attendant sa commande, il commença à faire tourner une de ses bagues d'argent entre ses doigts, un tic qu'il se surprenait à produire lorsqu'il se perdait dans ses pensées, ou que simplement il s'ennuyait à mourir lors des réunions du conseil. Mais dernièrement, son esprit n'était pas accaparé de dilemmes exaspérants de missives et de contrats, mais plutôt de pensées de son père, Thraïn. La colère et la déception déferlèrent en lui à la seule pensée que ce vain voyage ce soit encore montré infructueux.

L'arrivée de son repas fut une distraction bienvenue à sa mauvaise humeur, et Thorin commença à dévorer son plat de ragoût et de pain qu'on lui avait donné, affamé après un si long voyage. Il avalait tout juste une gorgée de bière lorsqu'une silhouette s'assit en face de lui. Thorin soupira en reconnaissant le visage familier.

« Puis-je me joindre à vous ? demanda Gandalf Le Gris, souriant avec bienveillance.

Ils sorti une pipe et un coffret de Vieux Toby de ses robes grises, sans attendre de réponse.

-Cela changerait-il quelque chose si je vous disais que non ? répondit Thorin d'un ton narquois, ce qui fit glousser le Magicien.

-Il semblerait qu'au lieu de l'émousser, le temps n'ai fait au contraire qu'aiguiser votre langue, Thorin Ecu de Chêne.

Thorin émit un rictus dans sa chope. Il avala sa gorgée et fit tourner le contenu de sa chope pensivement.

\- Il ne s'agit pas d'un rencontre fortuite, n'est-ce pas Gandalf ? dit-il. Vous m'avez cherché.

\- Bien sûr que je vous ai cherché, acquiesça promptement le Magicien. L'ombre d'une pensée a pesé sur mon esprit ces derniers temps, Thorin, et je suis venu vous l'exposer.

Thorin leva un regard intrigué sur le mage, et Gandalf baissa la voix :

\- La Montagne Solitaire. Je suis inquiet, Thorin. Le dragon s'y complaît depuis bien trop longtemps, et je crains que cette montagne n'attire l'intérêt d'êtres plus sombres, si ce n'est déjà fait. Smaug n'a pas été revu depuis près de soixante ans, et Erebor représente désormais une passerelle vers l'Est. Je vous recommande vivement de reprendre votre Royaume, comme je l'ai autrefois conseillé à votre père.

Thorin fronça les sourcils à la mention de son père.

\- Vos conseils ont été la cause de sa perte, gronda-t-il. Thraïn nous a été arraché à cause de vos idées délirantes qu'Erebor pouvait être reprise.

« Délirantes ? répondit Gandalf en écarquillant les yeux. Croyez-moi si je vous dis que ce ne sont point de simples fantasmes, Thorin Ecu de Chêne. Vous êtes l'héritier du trône de Durin. Reprendre Erebor est votre droit le plus légitime, tout comme Thraïn savait qu'il était le sien.

Thorin serra la mâchoire.

\- Les clans n'entreront pas en guerre si un dragon vit toujours dans cette montagne. Leur réponse ne changera pas, qu'ils soient sollicités par mon père ou par moi-même. Seule l'Arkenstone serait en mesure de les convaincre, et elle est à l'autre bout du monde, sous les pattes d'un dragon cracheur de feu.

\- Alors oubliez les clans, dit Gandalf en crapotant sa pipe. Une armée de nains seule ne serait pas en mesure de reprendre la montagne. Smaug exècre les nains, et il vous tuera avant que vous n'ayez atteint cent milles de son domaine. Non, une armée ne ferait pas l'affaire. Mais peut-être qu'autre chose le pourrait.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

Thorin conserva un visage impassible alors qu'il regardait le Magicien, mais il pouvait sentir son cœur s'alléger à la pensée d'Erebor, un espoir qu'il n'avait osé s'autoriser grandit en lui.

-Une petite compagnie, pas plus que quinze membres, vous comprit. dit Gandalf. Ne prenez que les plus loyaux, et ceux que je choisirais pour vous accompagner.

Thorin plissa les yeux.

\- Erebor doit souvent traverser vos pensées, Gandalf, si vous avez déjà choisi les membres de la compagnie.

Le Magicien haussa les épaules. Des filets de fumée s'échappèrent de sa bouche lorsqu'il dit :

\- Je vous avais confié qu'Erebor revenait souvent dans mes pensées. Quant au choix des membres, je n'en ai que deux en tête.

\- Ah ?

Thorin bût une longue gorgée de sa chope, comprenant qu'il en aurait besoin pour suivre le reste de la conversation.

\- Et qui cela pourrait-être ?

\- L'un d'entre eux est un hobbit de la Comté, dit Gandalf, durcissant sont regard sur Thorin alors que ce dernier s'étranglait avec sa bière. Et avant que vous ne commenciez vos moqueries, Thorin Ecu de Chêne, utilisez donc votre tête dure pour réfléchir. La mémoire de Smaug est ancienne, et son odorat, sans pareil. Mais les hobbits lui sont inconnus. Je recommande un cambrioleur, un hobbit du nom de Bilbon Sacquet.

Thorin fronça les sourcils.

\- Un nom curieux.

Il tourna un regard interrogateur vers Gandalf.

-En quoi aurions-nous besoin d'un cambrioleur ?

\- Bien entendu, quinze personnes ne seraient pas plus en mesure de tuer un dragon qu'une armée, souligna Gandalf. Je reconnais cependant que l'Arkenstone est d'une importance vitale, et qu'elle devrait être récupérée afin de rappeler les clans à leur serment.

-Vous venez de dire qu'une armée ne peut battre un dragon ! éclata Thorin. Sa frustration grandissait à mesure que la conversation avançait. L'Arkenstone doit unifier les clans en une armée…

-L'Arkenstone unifie les clans en une armée si celui qui la brandi le choisit, l'interrompit Gandalf en levant la main. Mais les clans doivent tout de même être réunis dans les jours à venir. C'est pourquoi il nous faut un cambrioleur pour obtenir l'Arkenstone.

\- Et vous pensez que ce cambrioleur doit être ce Bilbon Socquet, dit Thorin, commençant à comprendre la pensée du Magicien. Et comment comptez-vous tuer le dragon, s'il n'y a pas d'armée ?

Gandalf mâchonna sa pipe, semblant peser le pour et le contre, avant d'expirer une volute de fumée dans un soupire.

-Dites-moi, Thorin, est-ce que les histoires des Héros Ashburne vous sont familières ?

Thorin cligna des yeux, surpris par la tournure inattendue que venait de prendre la conversation.

\- J'en ai entendu parler, oui, mais elles ne sont pas beaucoup racontées parmi les nains. Leurs histoires sont bien plus connues parmi les elfes et les Hommes.

\- Mais vous savez qui ils sont et ce qu'ils font ?

Le regard que Gandalf lança à Thorin était si intense que le nain commença à remuer nerveusement sur sa chaise.

-Ils sont d'une ancienne lignée d'Hommes, reconnus pour leurs prouesses de guerre et en tant que grands guerriers, dit-il en essayant de se rappeler ce qu'il savait. Dans les moments où le besoin s'en faisait sentir, un Héro Ashburne était appelé à l'aide…d'un autre monde au-delà de celui-ci.

Thorin secoua la tête.

\- Ce ne sont que des histoires, Gandalf. Rien de plus que des contes pour des enfants pleins d'imagination. Que voulez-vous que je fasse de cette information ?

\- Rien, pour le moment. »

Il se reposa sur le dossier de sa chaise et tapota la tête de sa pipe sur le coin de la table, répandant les cendres froides sur le sol. Thorin porta une cuillerée de ragoût à sa bouche, le bouillon et la viande, froids de les avoir oubliés durant sa conversation avec le Magicien, glissèrent sur sa langue. Gandalf le regarda de nouveau attentivement après avoir rangé sa pipe, ses sourcils broussailleux assombrissant son regard vif, tels des nuages de pluie.

« Si les choses se déroulent tels que je le prévois dans les mois à venir, j'aurais alors une meilleure réponse à vous offrir. Cependant pour l'instant, j'ai besoin de _votre_ réponse, Thorin Ecu de Chêne.

Thorin marqua une pause, sa cuillère à mi-chemin de sa bouche.

-Une réponse à quoi ?

Le Magicien le regarda gravement.

\- Êtes-vous prêt à mener une quête pour regagner votre royaume ? Voulez-vous reprendre ce qui est vôtre et a appartenu à vos aïeux depuis des générations ? Allez-vous tuer le dragon et prendre le trône d'Erebor ? »

Thorin savait déjà quelle serait sa réponse, avant que le magicien n'ait finit de formuler ses questions. Une part de lui avait toujours sût quelle serait sa réponse, et s'il en croyait l'expression sur le visage de Gandalf, lui aussi savait.

Et c'est ainsi que furent posées les premières fondations de la Quête d'Erebor.

 **0o0**

Alison griffonna un nouvel exercice de math sur son cahier, son crayon courant sur le papier, alors qu'elle tentait de trouver x. Cela se passait plutôt bien selon elle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle compare sa réponse à celle de son manuel, et grogna à haute voix.

« Je suis un cas désespéré ! » gémit-elle en agrippant ses cheveux d'angoisse. « Comment j'ai pu obtenir moins huit, alors que la bonne réponse était trente-deux ? »

Kyle rit, jetant un œil par-dessus son épaule pour voir son travail, alors qu'elle fixait sur lui un regard abattu.

\- Bon sang, Al ! C'est de l'algèbre, pas de l'astrophysique.

Elle eut un ricanement désabusé et claqua son livre, le faisant résonner dans la bibliothèque silencieuse.

-Les maths me détestent, Kyle, tu le sais. C'est pour ça que j'ai choisi une filière littéraire pour l'année prochaine. Je me contenterais de mes livres et n'aurais plus jamais affaire aux maths.

-Dites, vous pouvez la mettre en veilleuse ? dit Lexi, forcée de détourner la tête de son devoir de biologie en levant les deux sourcils. Nos examens finaux sont la semaine prochaine. Je dois avoir mémorisé le cycle cellulaire d'ici là !

-Mais tu n'es pas déjà acceptée à l'Université ? demanda Alison. Quelle différence ça ferait que tu connaisses le cycle cellulaire ou non ?

Lexi la fusilla du regard, et Alison leva les mains en signe de paix.

-Je dis ça, je ne dis rien.

Lexi secoua la tête, quelques mèches blondes tombant de son chignon désordonné.

\- Je sais Al, mais mets-toi à ma place. Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'as pas… »

Elle s'interrompit soudainement, son visage prenant une teinte rosée quand elle réalisa ce qu'elle était sur le point de dire.

Alison baissa les yeux sur son cahier, ravalant sa douleur et son amertume, ramenés à la surface par les mots de Lexi. Son amie voulait dire « Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'as pas été acceptée à l'Université ». Comme si elle avait besoin qu'on le lui rappelle. Depuis qu'elle avait reçu les lettres de refus, sa mère était constamment sur son dos (quatre refus des quatre Universités qu'elle avait sollicité). Tous ses amis s'en iraient après le bac, commencer une nouvelle vie, et la laisseront derrière. La pauvre fille qui n'a pas été acceptée et qui restera dans le même petit patelin jusqu'à la fin de son existence.

« Je vais me trouver un autre livre, dit-elle en se levant, faisant un vague mouvement de la main vers le fond de la bibliothèque. Elle remonta son sac sur son épaule. Je euh…je reviens. »

Elle s'éloigna à grands pas sans attendre de réponse, le visage brûlant. Elle avait conscience que son amie ne voulait pas être cruelle, mais ses mots piquaient tout de même son orgueil déjà blessé. Ce n'était un secret pour personne que toute sa vie, l'école avait été difficile pour elle, particulièrement lorsqu'il s'agissait des maths et des sciences. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas saisir les concepts, alors elle s'abandonnait aux livres et à la poésie, elle concentrait son attention sur tout ce qu'elle maîtrisait : la littérature et l'Histoire.

Malheureusement, les bonnes notes obtenues dans ces matières n'ont pas suffi à sauver son contrôle continu, et sa moyenne, pas assez haute pour lui permettre de passer. Mais à quoi s'attendait-elle ? Elle était d'une petite ville rurale du Texas, un endroit où la population de vache excédait celle des Hommes, et il semblerait qu'elle était condamnée à y rester pour toujours. Le talent était la seule chose qui pouvait l'en sortir, mais elle semblait désespérément manquer de ressources dans ce domaine également.

Alison se promena pendant quelques instants entre les étagères, attendant de se calmer un peu avant de retourner à la table où ses amis étudiaient. La bibliothèque municipale n'était pas un très grand bâtiment, mais elle pouvait y trouver un peu d'intimité. Elle fit glisser ses doigts le long des couvertures de livres plastifiées dépassant des étagères. Elle s'arrêta finalement sur un en particulier, la couverture verte familière semblait mendier son attention. Elle le prit d'entre deux plus gros volumes, le tortillant jusqu'à le libérer, puis le tint entre ses mains.

 _Le Hobbit_ , épelé en lettre dorées. Elle le feuilleta paresseusement, laissant les souvenirs de son enfance remonter doucement à la surface. Cette histoire était l'une de celles que son père préférait. Il avait pour habitude de la lui lire avant de la border lorsqu'elle était enfant, puis à ses frères et sœurs, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent. Elle aussi avait aimé cette histoire : Bilbon avait toujours été son personnage préféré, et elle avait prié pour qu'un jour, un magicien vienne l'emporter dans une grande aventure, comme Gandalf l'avait fait avec Bilbon. Bien que cela faisait des années qu'elle ne l'avait pas lu. Après les funérailles de son père, elle l'avait glissé dans un des cartons qui devait finir au fond du garage. Son chagrin était encore trop grand pour prendre le risque de le revoir à la maison, là où il lui avait lu cette histoire pour la première fois.

« Ah, une merveilleuse histoire. » dit une voix dans son dos.

Alison sursauta, manquant de faire tomber le livre. Elle se tourna pour faire face à un vieil homme souriant tout près d'elle. Il désigna le livre dans ses mains d'un signe de la tête.

« Du moins c'est ce que l'on m'en a dit. Je ne l'ai moi-même jamais lu.

Alison fixa des yeux ronds sur cet homme, se demandant comment il avait bien pu arriver là. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu approcher, et l'allée avait été déserte quelques instants plus tôt. Il n'avait cependant pas l'air menaçant. Ce n'était qu'un homme d'un âge mûr au visage ridé, et aux cheveux du même gris que son costume.

-Oh…ouais…balbutia-t-elle, battant des paupières pour sortir de sa stupeur. C'est une belle histoire. Je ne l'ai pas lue depuis des années, mais elle a toujours été une de mes histoires préférées.

L'inconnu lui sourit gentiment, son regard pétillait lorsqu'il lui tendit la main.

-Pardonnez-moi de vous avoir surprise tout à l'heure. Mon nom est Mr Grey.

 _Ouais…_ , pensa-t-elle, _je pense qu'on a compris._

Elle lui serra néanmoins la main, et dit :

\- Alison. Enchantée de faire votre connaissance.

\- Alison…murmura Mr Grey. Ne seriez-vous pas la fille de Mr Jones ? J'ai fait sa rencontre ce matin. Charmant jeune homme. Il a mentionné avoir une fille qui s'appelle Alison.

\- Oh non, dit-elle poliment. C'est Allison Jones avec deux L. Je suis Alison Ashburne avec un seul L.

\- Ashburne ? dit-il, une lueur étrange dans les yeux. C'est un nom intéressant.

-Ouais. C'est super vieux, dit-elle en chassant quelques mèches sombres de son visage. Mon père disait que ce nom remontait à des générations, mais je n'ai aucune idée de son origine. Je n'ai jamais vraiment cherché non plus.

Il se contenta d'acquiescer, la dévisageant intensément, comme s'il y cherchait quelque chose en particulier. Son examen la mettant soudainement mal à l'aise, elle se racla la gorge.

\- Je dois retourner vers mes amis, dit-elle en désignant sa table du pouce par-dessus son épaule. Mais heu…prenez le livre. Je pense que vous l'aimerez.

Elle lui tendit le livre, lui donnant un sourire gêné avant de se dépêcher vers la table.

-Ce fut un plaisir, Alison Ashburne, dit-il et elle se retourna pour lui dit au revoir.

Mais il n'était plus là.

Le livre atterrit sur la moquette dans un bruit étouffé. Elle regarda béatement l'endroit où se tenait Mr Grey. Il n'y avait plus aucun signe du vieil homme, mais elle avait la certitude qu'il se tenait juste là. Elle l'avait touché, lui avait parlé. Il ne pouvait pas s'être volatilisé ! C'était impossible. Il était bien trop vieux pour bouger aussi vite.

Elle s'approcha prudemment du livre. Il s'était ouvert dans sa chute, et elle reconnut le premier chapitre lorsqu'elle se pencha pour le ramasser : _Une réception inattendue._

Ses doigts de posèrent sur le papier, et soudain il y eut un étrange tremblement qu'elle ressenti jusque dans ses tripes, comme si un crochet invisible la tirait par le nombril. Elle hoqueta, mais n'émit aucun son, sa bouche grande ouverte dans un cri silencieux, alors qu'elle fût tirée vers l'obscurité. La dernière chose qu'elle vit fût le livre ouvert sur le sol, avant que les ténèbres l'engloutissent.

Puis, plus rien.

 **0o0**

 **That's all folks !**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé ce premier chapitre autant que moi. Encore une fois ne jugez pas par la couverture, j'ai bossé ma traduction autant que possible, pour rester fidèle à l'auteure.**

 **Je vous revois pour le chapitre 2 !**

1 En anglais : Ash Tree. Le nom du protagoniste, Ashburne (prononcé Ash-Brun) était symbolisé par un frêne brûlé, donnant ainsi corps à un nom.


	2. Chapter 2 : Ashburne et Compagnie

**Hello !**

 **Je reviens avec ce nouveau chapitre !**

 **Merci à Haleth6 qui a décidé de suivre ma traduction et à Anordys qui l'a ajoutée à ses favoris! Bienvenue à vous!**

 **J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira autant qu'il m'a plu.**

 **Comme je l'ai dis dans el chapitre d'avant, ce n'est qu'une traduction, tout le crédit revient à drwastonnn et sa fiction** _ **The March of Time.**_

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **0o0**

 **Chapitre 2 :**

 **« Ashburne et Compagnie »**

« Bienvenu chez toi, Héro. Ton monde t'attend. »

Lorsque les derniers échos de l'étrange voix s'estompèrent dans son esprit, Alison souleva brusquement ses paupières, reprenant conscience dans un sursaut de panique.

Un ciel bleu sans nuage s'étirait paisiblement au-dessus d'elle. La clarté la dérangea car il pleuvait à peine quelques instants plus tôt (elle se rappelait avoir déposé son parapluie en entrant dans la bibliothèque). L'odeur douce de terre et d'herbe lui parut également étrange. Comment était-elle arrivée dehors ? Etait-ce seulement le même jour ?

Cette pensée la poussa à se redresser, mais elle gémit en prenant sa tête entre ses mains lorsqu'un éclair de douleur traversa son crâne. Apparemment, elle était aussi blessée. Cela avait au moins le mérite d'expliquer sa perte de mémoire. Ces quelques détails mis à part, cependant, tout semblait être un gigantesque mystère.

« Où est-ce que je suis ? grogna-t-elle pour elle-même.

Elle se frotta l'arrière du crâne, là où la douleur était plus vive. Elle n'attendait bien sûre pas de réponse. C'est pourquoi elle glapi en bondissant sur ses pieds, lorsqu'une voix retentie soudainement derrière elle.

\- Ah, excellent ! Vous êtes réveillée. »

Alison lutta pour tenir sur ses pieds, ses baskets glissant sur la terre molle alors qu'elle pivotait dans la direction d'où provenait la voix. Elle faillit retomber sur ses genoux, alors que des élancements de douleur comprimèrent sont crâne.

Elle leva les yeux sur la silhouette proche d'un homme enveloppé de robes de laine grises, un chapeau pointu gris couvrant une tête de la même couleur, et portant une longue barbe, elle aussi grise. C'était un vieil homme au visage ridé et il semblait s'appuyer sur un grand bâton de marche qu'il tenait d'une main. Il avait un air vaguement familier, mais la peur soudaine d'Alison prit le pas sur sa curiosité.

« Qui êtes vous ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulait ferme, mais la douleur dans sa tête la fit faiblir et l'essouffla. Où suis-je ? Que voulez-vous ?

-Calmez-vous, chère petite. dit l'étrange homme en levant une main. Vos questions trouveront leurs réponses en temps voulu. Mais pour l'heure, votre tête à besoin de soins.

Alison leva prit sa tête entre ses mains de manière protectrice en écarquillant les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait ?

-Rien. Du moins rien physiquement, dit-il apparemment inconscient ou pour le moins indifférent à ses soupçons. La traversée entre les mondes n'a jamais été une expérience très plaisante, mais une incantation ou deux devraient calmer la douleur.

Alison n'esquissa aucun mouvement dans sa direction lorsqu'il lui fit signe d'approcher. Son regard reflétait toute la confusion levée par sa phrase précédente.

-La traversée entre les mondes ? répéta-t-elle d'un air sceptique. Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez, bon sang !

Elle le regarda de haut en bas, son apparence étrange lui évoquait quelque chose de familier.

-Attendez, c'est pour ça que vous êtes habillé comme une sorte de magicien ? Vous m'avez kidnappée pour m'embarquer de force dans une sorte de jeu de rôle fantasy à la con ?

Elle recula de plusieurs pas, sentant la panique monter, mais le taré habillé en magicien se contenta de sourire gentiment.

-Non, Mademoiselle Ashburne, je ne vous ai pas enlevée, dit-il. C'est bien vous qui avez touché le livre, vous vous souvenez ?

Le livre … une bribe de souvenir lui parvint. Un livre ouvert sur le sol moquetté de la bibliothèque, et le titre d'un chapitre qu'elle connaissait par cœur.

-Vous êtes Mr Grey ! dit-elle encore, confuse. Vous étiez dans la bibliothèque, et ensuite…ensuite…

 _Ensuite vous ne l'étiez plus_. Cela lui semblait plus absurde à cet instant qu'alors. Il ne pouvait pas avoir simplement disparut. Et maintenant ils étaient ici (Dieu seul savait où) !

 _Non mais c'est quoi ce bazar !_

\- Oui, je dois admettre que ma première présentation était un peu surfaite, mais nécessaire, dit Mr Grey sans une once de remord. Nous ne disposions pas de beaucoup de temps, voyez-vous, et je devais vous faire venir ici le plus vite possible.

-Et c'est où, ici ? demanda-t-elle en désignant le paysage idyllique et inconnu autour d'eux.

-La Terre du Milieu, bien sûr, répondit-il d'un ton léger. Mais si vous souhaitez que je sois plus précis, alors je vous dirais que nous sommes dans la Comté, pas très loin de la frontière de Hobbitebourg.

Alison écarquilla les yeux une nouvelle fois, sa panique se muant en une boule de terreur dans son ventre.

-Et j'imagine que l'Amérique n'est pas la porte à côté, n'est-ce pas ?

Mr Grey acquiesça.

-Je dirais que non, en effet.

\- Oh Mon Dieu, souffla-t-elle, se sentant soudain étourdie, et les élancements incessants à la base de son crâne n'aidaient pas du tout.

 _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, bordel ?_

Aucuns de ces endroits ne sont censés être réels ! La Terre du Milieu, la Comté, Hobbitebourg.

Elle s'interrompit soudainement, la bouche grande ouverte face à l'énormité de ce qu'elle venait de réaliser. Il avait dit « Hobbitebourg » … et le livre qu'elle avait touché…

- _Le Hobbit_ , souffla-t-elle.

Le nom qui lui avait été si familier, lui sembla différent dans sa bouche.

-Vous êtes en train de me dire que … _c'est_ Le Hobbit ?

Elle tourna son regard vers l'homme, ses yeux grands comme des soucoupes.

-Vous…vous êtes Gandalf Le Gris ?

Mr Grey (le nom lui donnait désormais envie de se rouler sur le sol et de rire jusqu'à l'hystérie) lui sourit de nouveau.

\- En effet. C'est un plaisir de faire de nouveau votre connaissance, Mademoiselle Ashburne.

-Je deviens folle, se dit-elle en secouant la tête.

Elle laissa échapper un ricanement haut perché qui n'avait rien à voir avec sa voix normale.

-Ça y est, j'ai perdu la boule ! Tout ça ne _peut pas_ vrai ! Vous n'êtes pas réel !

Elle pointa l'homme supposément magicien du doigt, et il en fût quelque peu offusqué.

\- Je puis vous assurer que je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus réel, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Tout ce qui se passe à l'instant est réel. Et cela saura se montrer bien plus réel à l'avenir, au-delà de tout ce que vous pourrez imaginer, si vous choisissez, bien entendu de nous venir en aide.

-Je…quoi ? croassa-t-elle, consternée. Vous venir en aide pour quoi ? Que va-t-il se passer ?

-Cela, vous le savez déjà, dit-il. Après tout, c'est une des raisons pour lesquelles vous avez été choisie.

Alison n'en pouvait plus. Ce vieil homme était fou à lier, et tout ce qu'elle savait était qu'elle était loin de chez elle, avec aucun moyen de revenir, sauf si elle s'échappait. Et elle ne partirait pas sans se battre s'il projetait de la tuer.

-Vous êtes complètement malade ! » paniqua-t-elle avant de tourner les talons et de courir.

Elle courut à travers un champ de blé mordoré qui semblait sans fin. Les collines vertes derrière le champ semblaient se fondre dans le ciel bleu miraculeusement immaculé. Avec un peu de chance, elle pourrait rencontrer des personnes qui pourraient l'aider au-delà de ces collines. Elle accéléra alors, son cœur battant dans ses oreilles, faisant hurler sa tête de douleur, mais c'était la dernière de ses préoccupations. Alison émergea finalement du champ, et couru vers la colline la plus proche. Ses baskets glissaient sur l'herbe, et ses poumons étaient sur le point d'exploser, mais elle se força néanmoins, son cartable rebondissant dans son dos à chaque foulée. Elle avait oublié qu'elle le portait encore. Elle s'arrêta et l'enleva, voulant se délester de cette charge encombrante, mais quelque chose lui dit qu'elle le regretterait peut-être plus tard. Alors elle le garda.

Elle finit par atteindre le sommet de la colline et ralenti, s'autorisant dix secondes de repos avant de reprendre. Tout bruit de poursuite aurait été avalé par celui de sa respiration laborieuse, mais s'arrêter faciliterait la tâche au poursuivant. Elle doubla ses foulées, luttant contre sa nausée. Elle chancela alors et manqua de tomber en arrière, étouffant un cri lorsqu'une ombre apparut juste devant elle.

Cette ombre n'était cependant pas celle de Mr Grey peu importe son nom), mais celle d'un petit homme joufflu qui la fixait comme si elle venait de tomber de ciel. Ses vêtements étaient en coton et de couleurs vives, un chapeau de paille protégeait sa tête couverte de boucles brunes, lui rappelant un simple fermier. Il était très petit (peut-être un demi-mètre plus petit qu'elle). Il l'examina ave la plus grande confusion, ignorant complètement la chèvre qu'il tenait au bout d'une corde.

Mais ce ne fut pas tant le fait d'avoir apparemment envahi le jardin d'un inconnu sans y avoir été invitée, ni d'avoir l'air de fuir pour sa vie qui ennuya le plus Alison. Non, ce qui la dérangea furent les pieds du petit homme. Ils étaient très grands, plus grands que les siens, et ils n'étaient pas chaussés. Il ne portait aucune sorte de chaussures, et ils étaient couverts d'une épaisse toison de la même couleur que ses cheveux. Alison senti son cœur se serrer de désespoir lorsqu'elle se souvint de cette information concernant le personnage principal dans _Le Hobbit._

« Est-ce que …vous n'êtes pas un hobbit, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle, redoutant déjà la réponse.

Le petit homme qui ne parlait toujours pas, se contenta d'acquiescer. Alison dégluti, examinant la colline autour d'elle et prenant la mesure de son environnement. Les terres s'étiraient de toutes parts à perte de vue, tour à tour vertes, dorées ou brunes, composées de collines, de champs ou de cours d'eau. Elle sut alors avec certitude qu'elle n'était plus au Texas, mais dans un endroit totalement différent. Un monde qui devrait, selon toute logique, n'être une pure fiction.

« Oh putain… »

 **0o0**

« Ah ! Mademoiselle Ashburne, vous êtes là, dit Gandalf qui remontait tranquillement la colline derrière elle.

Les yeux du hobbit s'agrandirent encore (si c'était possible) lorsqu'il vit la silhouette haute et la dégaine sauvageonne du Magicien.

-Je vois que vous avez fait la connaissance d'un habitant de ce charmant village. Excellent. Bien le bonjour à vous, Monsieur !

Gandalf ôta son chapeau afin de saluer le hobbit. Sans un mot, le petit homme prit sa chèvre et redescendit la colline. Quelques instants plus tard, ils entendirent une porte se refermer, laissant Alison et Gandalf seuls dans le jardin du hobbit.

Alison affronta alors le regard calme du Magicien, et gémit :

\- Mr Grey…Gandalf. Je suis désolée. Je ne savais pas…comment…pourquoi ? bafouilla-t-elle, perdant ses moyens.

-C'est compréhensible, dit-il avec indulgence. C'est beaucoup d'informations.

-Mais je ne comprends pas, geignit-elle, sentant les larmes lui piquer le nez. Comment je suis arrivée ici ? Pourquoi je suis ici ?

\- Venez, dit le Magicien. Il lui prit doucement le bras et la mena au bas de la colline. Je crois que nous avons assez abusé de l'hospitalité de notre hôte. Je tâcherais de tout vous expliquer en chemin. »

Ils piétinèrent et glissèrent en descendant la colline jusqu'à atteindre une petite route pavée. Gandalf la guida alors qu'ils croisaient d'autres hobbits et leurs habitations. Les villageois les reluquaient ouvertement lorsque les deux passaient devant eux, et Alison se surpris à leur rendre leurs regards ahuris, s'abreuvant de cette nouvelle réalité devant ses yeux. Elle était en Terre du Milieu. Elle y était vraiment.

« C'est moi qui vous ai fait venir ici, dit Gandalf, brisant sa contemplation.

Alison arracha son regard du paysage, et le porta sur lui, confuse.

-Votre arrivée a été très attendue par les peuples de Terre du Milieu, bien qu'ils ne saisissent pas tout ce que votre présence ici peut impliquer. Je dois avouer que je ne le comprends pas moi-même… ajouta-t-il, songeur, avant de reprendre. Vous avez été appelée ici par les Valar. Je n'ai fait que prononcer l'incantation qui vous a amenée ici.

Alison se rappela la douleur à l'arrière de sa tête lorsqu'elle était tombée, et grimaça.

-Ouais…merci beaucoup.

-Je m'excuse pour l'inconfort que je vous ai créé, Mademoiselle Ashburne, dit Gandalf avec sincérité. Mais c'était le moyen le plus rapide de vous mener ici. Tout autre moyen aurait demandé quelques années pour compléter le sort.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent de moi, les Valar ? Et qui sont-ils ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Les Valar sont…de puissants émissaires du Créateur du Monde, Eru Illuvatar, expliqua Gandalf. Ce ne sont pas des divinités, bien qu'ils soient adulés comme tels. Ils veillent sur la Terre du Milieu, et bien qu'ils n'interfèrent pas avec nous directement, ils nous envoient parfois de l'aide.

Gandalf lui lança un regard appuyé.

-Comme vous, par exemple.

-Quoi ?

Alison pila et se retourna brusquement vers le Magicien.

\- Ils m'ont envoyée chercher parce qu'ils ont besoin de moi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai de spécial ? Pourquoi moi ?

-Je peux répondre à une partie de cette question ici, mais je crains que l'autre partie ne doive attendre, dit le Magicien. Vous avez été choisie car vous êtes issue d'une grande lignée de guerriers qui sont venus en aide à la Terre Du Milieu et ce, depuis des millénaires. Oh oui, les Ashburne ont fait partie de nos vies pendant des siècles, dit Gandalf avant qu'Alison ne puisse l'interrompre. Vous descendez du plus grand de ces guerriers, un héros de ce monde qui a accidentellement franchit le voile vers le monde que vous connaissez. Son nom était…

-Eleon Ashburne, l'interrompit Alison.

C'était comme si on avait allumé une lumière dans les tréfonds de son esprit, éclairant ses souvenirs qu'elle avait oublié depuis longtemps.

\- Vous le connaissez ? demanda Gandalf, haussant un sourcil surpris.

\- Je me rappelle que mon père me parlait de lui, il y a très longtemps. J'étais petite, » dit-elle.

Elle se revit à sept ans, portant son pyjama de flanelle, installée confortablement près du feu dans son salon, buvant les paroles de son père alors qu'il lui racontait « l'histoire de leur famille », écrite dans un grand recueil relié de cuire. Il n'avait jamais traversé l'esprit d'Alison que ces histoires puissent être vraies. D'une part parce qu'elles impliquaient le mot « guerrier » et d'autre part, parce qu'elles disaient que ses ancêtres s'amusaient à traverser des voiles vers d'autres mondes.

« Vous voulez dire…que les histoires de mon père sont …vraies ?

-Elles le sont, confirma Gandalf. Votre lignée a été une alliée de la Terre du Milieu pendant des générations. Et il semblerait que cette fois, ce soit vous qui ayez été choisie.

-Mais pourquoi moi ? demanda-t-elle, se sentant soudain très petite et faible. Je ne suis pas une guerrière, et encore moins un héros.

-Les Valar choisissent le Ashburne le plus éligible qui leur soit disponible, dit Gandalf. Vous êtes jeune, en bonne santé et forte, et vous possédez un esprit vif et du courage, des choses auxquelles les Valar accordent beaucoup d'importance.

-Je ne reste que …moi, dit Alison. Je n'ai pas de pouvoirs magiques, je ne sais même pas me servir d'une épée. Et attendez une minute, s'interrompit-elle. Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir accepté de rester pour aider qui que ce soit. Je dois rentrer chez moi ! J'ai une famille, des amis et toute une vie dans…le monde mortel. Je ne peux pas me balader en Terre du Milieu en jouant à la guerrière. Je dois repartir.

-Mais vous devez rester, dit Gandalf en lui faisant face quelques mètres plus loin. Vous avez été choisie pour aider la Terre du Milieu.

-Ouais mais je n'ai pas été consultée ! dit Alison, se sentant soudain nauséeuse. Je ne peux pas faire…ce que vous pensez que je dois faire, Gandalf. Et vous ne vous êtes même pas donné la peine de me dire en quoi je suis sensée aider.

-Mais j'ai bien dit que cette partie de votre question trouverait sa réponse plus tard, répliqua Gandalf. Et vous n'avez passé qu'une demi-journée ici. Comment pouvez-vous juger de votre utilité en vous basant seulement sur votre ressenti aujourd'hui ?

-Je ne sais pas, je ne peux pas, c'est tout ! s'entêta-t-elle. Je n'ai rien de spécial, et même si j'avais réellement le sang de guerriers d'un autre monde, je ne sais toujours pas me servir d'une arme. Je ne serais qu'un poids mort dans cette mission.

\- Une fois encore, votre monde d'une banalité affligeante altère votre jugement, dit le Magicien. Vous ne connaissez pas tout votre potentiel. Donnez-vous un peu de temps et vous verrez.

Alison sût alors que le Magicien gagnait cette bataille, petit à petit, mais elle s'accrocha à son dernier argument :

-Mais tout le monde chez moi saura que je suis partie. Ils penseront que je me suis faite enlevée, ou que je suis morte…

Elle s'interrompit, déglutissant avec difficulté. Elle senti sa panique menacer de remonter à la surface. Gandalf secoua la tête.

\- Le temps s'écoule ici différemment que dans votre monde, dit-il. Vous pourriez être ici pendant cent ans que votre horloge indiquera toujours la même heure dans votre monde.

\- Alors…c'est comme Narnia ?

Gandalf la dévisagea, perdu :

-Comment ?

-Laissez tomber, soupira-t-elle. Mais je rentre quand même, Gandalf. Je ne peux pas rester ici. Je ne peux pas. Vous devez me renvoyer chez moi.

-Même si je souhaitais vous laisser partir, je ne le pourrais pas. Le sort qui a servi à vous ramener ici m'a demandé des semaines de travail, et celui qui servira à vous renvoyer chez vous en demandera le double. Même si j'en avais le temps, il faudrait des mois avant que le sort ne soit prêt. Et puisque le temps est un luxe duquel je ne bénéficie pas, je crains que vous n'ayez d'autres choix que de rester pour le moment.

Sur ces mots, il tourna les talons et accéléra le pas sur la route. Alison se pressa à son tour, la poitrine prête à éclater d'indignation.

-Il doit bien y avoir un autre moyen, dit-elle dans son dos. Un autre sort, un autre…

Elle s'interrompit. Un souvenir flotta dans son esprit.

\- Un Magicien ! Il y a un autre Magicien qui peut me ramener chez moi ! Vous êtes cinq, n'est-ce pas ? Vous, Saroumane le Blanc, Radagast le Brun, et deux Magiciens Bleus, c'est ça ? Il y en a bien un dans le lot qui pourra me ramener chez moi !

\- C'est possible, marmonna Gandalf, visiblement contrarié. Cependant, Radagast, et je dis ceci avec tous les égards, car c'est un très grand Magicien, n'a pas ce genre de pouvoirs. Quant aux Magiciens Bleus, je n'en n'ai plus revu, ni n'en n'ai entendu parler depuis des années, qui sait ce qu'il est advenu d'eux ? Et Saroumane pourrait accepter de vous aider, mais il ne s'agit que d'une chance infime, car il est le plus grand Magicien de notre Ordre, et il a bien d'autres affaires à régler, autrement plus importantes que de renvoyer une jeune fille à son monde. Ashburne ou non.

-Je m'en fiche, dit-elle, tentant de ne pas se laisser décourager après ce conseil aussi inutile que dissuasif. S'il y a la moindre chance, je la prendrais. Où est-ce qu'il vit déjà, Saroumane ? L'Isengard, c'est ça ?

\- C'est exact, dit Gandalf. Mais si vous attendez de moi que je vous y guide, j'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir satisfaire votre requête non plus. J'ai, moi aussi, des affaires bien plus importantes qui requièrent mon attention.

-Vous pouvez me donner une carte ? demanda Alison. Je pourrais y aller seule.

En disant cela, Alison savait qu'elle était ridicule. Elle n'avait aucune idée de la distance qui séparait la Comté de l'Isengard, et même si Gandalf la laissait partir seule, elle n'avait pas de vivres, pas d'argent et aucune expérience d'aucune sorte qui lui permette de voyager seule. Elle serait morte avant l'aube.

-Cela pourrait être envisageable, dit Gandalf à sa grande surprise. Mais nous devrons attendre jusqu'à demain. Aujourd'hui, je dois superviser quelques préparations.

-Des préparations pour quoi ? dit Alison, arrivant enfin à rattraper le Magicien sur la route.

\- Tout d'abord, nous devons faire quelque chose pour vous, ma chère, dit-il en la scrutant de la tête aux pieds. Vous attirez bien trop l'attention sur vous dans cette tenue. Allons vous rendre plus discrète, voulez-vous ? »

Alison acquiesça de tout son cœur. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi poisseuse de toute sa vie. La sueur coulait de son front et entre ses omoplates, collant inconfortablement son débardeur dans son dos et ses cheveux sur sa peau. Le soleil brûlant tapait impitoyablement sur elle, ajoutant à son odeur corporelle.

Le Magicien et la fille prirent un tournant sur la route, et avant qu'Alison n'ai pu prendre l'ampleur du petit village de Hobbitebourg, ses yeux furent assaillit de lumière et de beauté, alors qu'elle promenait son regard autour d'elle. Des hobbits de toutes sortes, promenant leur bétail ou vacant à leurs occupations s'arrêtaient pour regarder avec incrédulité les voyageurs. Les yeux s'agrandissaient et les mâchoires tombaient où qu'ils passent.

Gandalf envoyait quelques signes de tête et saluait d'un signe de la main beaucoup d'entre eux, mais Alison restait en retrait, soudain très timide, alors que les rumeurs s'élevaient sur son passage et que des doigts la désignaient sans vergogne. Gandalf s'arrêta devant une petite boutique et Alison comprit qu'il s'agissait d'un tailleur. Gandalf fit un vague signe vers la porte pour lui signifier qu'elle pouvait entrer. Alison dégluti et fit un pas vers la porte.

 **0o0**

Une demi-heure plus tard, Alison émergea de la boutique, les cheveux soigneusement peignés et le visage gommé presque jusqu'au sang. La femme hobbit qui travaillait dans la boutique avait fait toute une histoire de l'état de sa chevelure ainsi que de son visage. Elle ne la laissa approcher des vêtements qu'une fois qu'elle eut pris elle-même soin de l'hygiène corporelle de la jeune femme. Cela ne déplût pas à Alison. Elle avait entraperçu son reflet dans un miroir, et son visage sale était strié de sueur et lui donnait l'air plus bronzée qu'elle ne l'était réellement. Ses cheveux bruns emmêlés et collés en paquets tombaient mollement dans son dos. Ses yeux qui s'habitude étaient plus sombres, brillaient comme un givre vert pâle sur son visage. Elle s'était alors très vite éloignée du miroir, ne sachant pas trop si elle pouvait bien un jour retrouver son apparence normale, alors que tout dans sa vie venait d'être mis sens dessus dessous et foutue en l'air.

A la grande confusion et contrariété de la femme hobbit, Alison avait obstinément refusé de se séparer de son jean. Mais à part cela, elle avait laissé la vendeuse partir en ville et revenir avec un T-shirt à manches longues noir, une veste de chasse vert forêt et de robustes, mais confortables bottes de cuir noires. Après avoir payé pour les vêtements et remercié la vendeuse, Gandalf et Alison continuèrent leur chemin à travers les rues de Hobbitebourg, s'arrêtant de temps à autre pour visiter une boutique ou regarder un étal.

Le soleil grimpait plus haut dans le ciel lorsque Gandalf et Alison grimpèrent sur la plus haute colline du village. Alison fût alors frappée d'une révélation qui retourna son estomac, et la terre sous ses pieds sembla tanguer lorsqu'elle reconnut la porte verte parfaitement ronde au sommet de la colline.

« Gandalf, haleta-t-elle. Je…je crois que je comprends pourquoi les Valar m'ont fait venir. Oh mon Dieu, je crois que je le sais maintenant.

-Ah ? dit le Magicien, lui lançant un regard intéressé.

-Tout ça… _c'est_ _Le Hobbit_ , n'est-ce pas ? Oh non…Oh mon Dieu, ils veulent que je rejoigne la Quête d'Erebor. C'est pour ça que je suis là, que j'ai été appelée, n'est-ce pas, Gandalf ? C'est pour ça ?

Sa voix monta d'une octave dans la panique, et finit sa phrase dans un couinement. Gandalf posa une main légère sur son épaule avant qu'elle ne perde totalement la tête.

-Alison, dit-il gravement.

Elle réprima sa panique et se calma juste assez pour pouvoir entendre ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

\- Vous m'aviez dit avoir lu cette histoire auparavant, n'est-ce pas ?

Alison acquiesça lentement, se souvenant à peine de la conversation qu'ils avaient eu à la bibliothèque.

-Vous rappelez-vous de la fin de cette histoire ?

Elle se concentra de toutes ses forces, essayant de se rappeler, mais cela faisait si longtemps. Elle savait que le dragon avait été vaincu et le hobbit, Bilbon Sacquet, avait survécu et il y avait eu la Bataille des Cinq Armées…c'était tout. Il y avait quelque chose concernant cette bataille qui l'avait fait pleurer à la fin du livre…Elle se senti soudain nauséeuse.

\- La Lignée de Durin, » souffla-t-elle.

Tout lui revenait maintenant : Thorin Ecu de Chêne et sa folie causée par la maladie de l'or qui avait mené à sa mort et à celle des deux plus jeunes, Fili et Kili. Les princes mourant quelque part durant la Bataille, mais le moment exact ne fut pas spécifié.

« Non, non, non… Gandalf, vous ne pouvez pas me demander ça !

-Vous connaissez la fin qui attend Thorin Ecu de Chêne et les deux princes à la fin de ce voyage, dit-il en la regardant de ce regard intense qui a mettait mal à l'aise. Le livre ne montre qu'une fin parmi des milliers de possibilités. Et il semblerait que vous avez été choisie pour aider à trouver une de ces possibilités.

-Je ne peux pas faire ça ! s'exclama-t-elle, les yeux embués de larmes. C'est fou, c'est insensé. Vous ne pouvez pas me demander de sauver trois vies, alors que je peux à peine contrôler la mienne ! Je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas !

-Mais vous le devez ! dit-il, secouant légèrement les épaules de la jeune femme. Pour le bien de tous, vous le devez. Un échec signifierait l'effondrement du monde tels que nous le connaissons…le nôtre et le vôtre. C'est inquiétant, c'est terrifiant, mais le destin vous a choisi, Alison Ashburne. Et si vous tenez à revoir votre famille et votre foyer, alors vous devez apprendre à vous montrer forte.

Alison était pétrifiée, mais elle acquiesça et essuya une larme sur sa joue d'un revers de main. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre son sang-froid. Elle devait toujours trouver un moyen de rentrer chez elle.

-Maintenant, suivez-moi, dit Gandalf qui s'éloignait déjà d'un pas vif vers la porte verte de Bilbon Sacquet. Nous devons encore trouver un cambrioleur pour cette quête."

Prenant une courte inspiration pour se redonner une contenance, Alison couru à petites foulées derrière le Magicien jusqu'à arriver devant le portillon, à l'entrée du trou du hobbit. Et là, assit sur un banc tapissé de coussins juste derrière le portillon, était Bilbon Sacquet en chair et en os, fumant tranquillement sa pipe.

Comme tous les autres hobbits qu'Alison avait pu rencontrer, Bilbon était vêtu de confortables vêtements aux couleurs vives et chatoyantes, avec un veston d'un jaune solaire, d'une chemise blanche immaculée et un pantalon vert. Il avait également des boucles brunes sur sa tête et ses grands pieds poilus de hobbit. Cependant il semblait plus mince que les autres hobbits, et le regard qu'il lança aux deux étrangers debout devant son portillon, était perçant.

"Hem…Bonjour." Les salua poliment Bilbon, quoiqu'un peu mal à l'aise, en leur adressant un signe de tête. Il tira une longue bouffée de sa pipe, attendant que le Magicien et la fille passent leur chemin.

Gandalf affirma son intention en plantant fermement son bâton dans le sol devant la maison du hobbit, et fixa un long moment son regard sur Bilbon avant de prendre la parole. Alison quant à elle, se contenta d'acquiescer en retour, trop bouleversée pour dire quoi que ce soit.

« Qu'entendez-vous par là ? Me souhaitez-vous le bonjour, ou affirmez-vous que c'est une bonne journée que je le veuille ou non ? Ou peut-être voulez-vous dire que vous vous sentez bien aujourd'hui en particulier ? Ou tout simplement qu'aujourd'hui est une journée où il faut être bon ?

Bilbon regarda Gandalf, la bouche légèrement ouverte, et Alison ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Elle non plus ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il se passait.

\- Tout ça à la f…fois je suppose," balbutia Bilbon, ses yeux faisant la navette entre Alison et Gandalf. Une ridule se creusait entre ses sourcils. "Puis-je vous aider ? "

Gandalf émit un grognement insatisfait en observant le hobbit, calculateur.

« C'est ce que nous verrons, dit-il. Je cherche quelqu'un pour prendre part à une aventure.

Bilbon enleva la pipe de sa bouche, choqué que quelqu'un puisse lui suggérer une chose pareille.

-Une…une aventure ? Non, je ne vois personne à l'Ouest de Bree qui se montrerait intéressé par des aventures.

Il se leva de son banc, mal à l'aise tentant de fumer sa pipe nonchalamment en vérifiant le contenu de sa boîte aux lettres.

-Ce ne sont que des choses désagréables qui ne vous apportent que des ennuis, et qui retardent votre dîner."

Il expira un petit rire, examinant son courrier, espérant très clairement qu'ils partiraient. Alison eut un sourire en coin lorsque le hobbit réussi à éteindre sa pipe et s'enfuit vers la porte d'entrée en lâchant un : « Bonne journée », mais fut immédiatement immobilisé par Gandalf et sa voix de stentor :

« Dire que j'aurais vécu pour être éconduit d'un « Bonne journée » par le fils de Belladone Touque, comme un colporteur qui vend des boutons.

Bilbon lança un regard par-dessus son épaule, quelque peu offusqué.

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Vous avez changé, et pas entièrement pour le meilleur, Bilbon Sacquet.

-Excusez-moi, je vous connais ?

-Eh bien, vous connaissez mon nom, mais vous ne vous rappelez pas que c'est le mien. Je m'appelle Gandalf, et Gandalf c'est…moi.

Une lueur illumina le regard de Bilbon qui sembla reconnaître l'homme. Il lui sourit et s'exclama :

\- Pas Gandalf, le magicien errant qui nous faisait de fantastiques feux d'artifices ? Le vieux Touque en faisait toujours venir à la fête du solstice d'été !

Gandalf haussa les épaules, l'air modeste, mais son sourire disparut lorsque Bilbon continua :

-Ainsi vous êtes toujours en activité ?

Alison réprima un gloussement alors que Gandalf leva le regard vers le hobbit, sous son chapeau.

\- Et où voudriez-vous que je sois ?

Bilbon ne répondit pas, se balançant nerveusement d'un pied à l'autre. Le Magicien parla finalement de nouveau d'une voix forte.

-Enfin, je suis content de voir que vous vous souvenez encore un peu de moi, même s'il ne s'agit que de mes feux d'artifices.

Son expression se métamorphosa soudainement en un sourire.

-C'est décidé. Ce sera très bon pour vous, et des plus amusants pour moi. Je vais en informer les autres.

-Pardon ? s'alarma Bilbon. Non, non, non, non, attendez ! Nous ne voulons pas d'aventures ici, merci ! Pas aujourd'hui, non. Je vous suggère d'essayer de l'autre côté de la Colline ou de l'autre côté de l'Eau. »

Il pointa son doigt vers une direction vague et lointaine, piétinant quelques instants sur son pallier. Puis il couina un dernier « Bonne journée ! » avant de se terrer chez lui, claquant la porte ronde derrière lui. Alison entendit un « clic » distinct, alors qu'elle et Gandalf regardaient la porte dernière laquelle il avait disparu.

« Eh bien…ça s'est bien passé, » dit-elle.

Elle n'était pas le moins du monde troublé par la réaction de Bilbon. Elle savait que le hobbit les rejoindrait de toute façon.

Gandalf ne répondit pas et sauta plutôt par-dessus le portillon, et remonta l'allée de Bilbon. Il commença à graver une rune bleue scintillante du cout de son bâton sur la porte ronde.

« Ce n'est pas illégal les graffitis ? demanda Alison alors que Gandalf franchissait de nouveau le portillon, réajustant son chapeau.

\- Bien sûr que non, dit le Magicien. Ce n'est qu'une signalisation.

Alison le regarda, les yeux gros comme des soucoupes.

-Vous voulez dire que les nains vont venir ici, aujourd'hui ?

-Ce soir, précisa le Magicien.

Alison senti son sang bouillir d'excitation et d'appréhension. Elle allait rencontrer les nains ce soir !

-Alors…qu'est-ce qu'on est supposés faire en attendant ce soir ? demanda-t-elle en suivant Gandalf dans le petit village au bas de la colline.

-Nous réunissons le nécessaire, » répliqua Gandalf, et Alison comprit vite que leurs notions de « nécessaire » divergeaient grandement. Par « nécessaire », il parlait de dix-huit poneys et au moins deux douzaines de gourdes d'eau. Il fallait également de la nourriture qui équivalait au stock d'une épicerie, et divers autres articles qu'Alison fut forcée de porter.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de tout ça ? suffoqua-t-elle en posant sa dernière charge de vivres près d'un poney particulièrement touffu. Les charges lourdes qu'elle avait porté jusque là avaient endolori ses membres, et des gouttes de sueurs coulaient sur son visage.

-On les charges sur les poneys," dit le Magicien.

Ils passèrent les deux heures suivantes à répartir les charges entres les poneys. Lorsqu'ils eurent finit leurs corvées, Alison et Gandalf entrèrent dans un petit pub, _Le Dragon Vert_.

Gandalf commanda un hydromel, et Alison de l'eau. Même si elle se trouvait dans un autre monde avec un Magicien adulte et responsable (à priori), elle n'osa pas commander de l'alcool en étant toujours mineure*.

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ? demanda-t-elle lorsque la serveuse leur apporta leurs boissons.

-Maintenant, » dit- Gandalf en prenant une grande gorgée de sa chope, « nous attendons. »

 **0o0**

Alison reconnut immédiatement les nains lorsqu'ils arrivèrent.

Bien qu'ils ne soient pas aussi grands que les hommes humains, ils avaient bien une tête de plus que les hobbits. Ainsi, lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le pub, Alison tapota le bras de Gandalf, et lui indiqua l'entrée d'un signe de tête. Le Magicien sourit en se levant de sa chaise et les guida vers la partie isolée où Alison les attendait.

Tout ce dont elle se souvenait des descriptions faites dans le livre était qu'ils portaient des bonnets de couleurs différentes, et de longues barbes. Mais elle fut tout de même bien surprise lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent de la table. Ils étaient drapés de métal, de cuir et de fourrures. Ils étaient forts et trapus avec des torses larges et bombés comme des barils, avec des épaules fortes et de petites jambes, bien que cela n'empêcha pas que lesdites jambes soient assez musclées. Tout du moins, la majorité d'entre eux, rectifia Alison, car un immense nain roux avec une barbe tressée en collier se dandina devant elle.

Alison ne compta que huit nains. Elle fut un peu perdue, car elle savait qu'ils devaient être treize. Mais Gandalf, ayant perçu son trouble, s'assit près d'elle et dit :

« D'autres ne vont pas tarder à arriver, séparément. »

Elle acquiesça, buvant une petite gorgée de son eau, alors que les nains se massaient autour de la table en lui lançant des regards méfiants.

« Qui est-elle ? demanda un nain avec une barbe grise tressée en désignant Alison d'un signe de la main.

-Eh bien, mon cher Dori, il s'agit là d'Alison Ashburne, dit Gandalf. Mon compagnon de voyage, et membre de la Compagnie."

Dori lui lança un regard sceptique. Les autres nains baissèrent la tête dans un concert de chuchotements et de murmures, lui lançant de temps à autres des regards avant de chuchoter à nouveau.

Alison se trémoussa sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise. Non pas à cause des murmures des nains, mais plutôt à cause de la manière dont Gandalf l'avait présentée. « Un membre de la Compagnie ». Il l'avait annoncé d'un ton sans équivoque et qui ne laissait place à aucune protestation. Elle avait été jetée dans la Quête dans avoir son mot à dire.

« Eh bien, annonça un des nains celui qui arborait des tresses brunes (et une étrange chapka), après quelques minutes d'intenses délibérations, bienvenu dans la Compagnie, Mademoiselle Ashburne. »

La plupart d'entre eux lui sourirent et se présentèrent à elle, alors que la serveuse leur portait leurs boissons. Ils lui serrèrent la main, ou, dans le cas de celui qui portait la chapka, lui faisant un baisemain. Mais beaucoup, particulièrement Dori, préférèrent lui donner des regards contrariés en grognant leurs présentations. Elle sut quelle aurait beaucoup de mal à retenir leurs noms associés à leurs visages. Elle avait déjà appelé le nain à la coiffure délurée en étoile mer Ori deux fois, alors que son nom était Nori. Elle se rappelait Bofur, car il était celui qui avait embrassé sa main, et Dori, parce qu'il était le premier quelle avait aperçu. Mais Alison savait que cela prendrait du temps de les apprendre par cœur.

Après une heure et des poussières passées à boire et à discuter, (et dans le cas d'Alison, à réussir à se souvenir de chaque nom et visage) Gandalf annonça qu'il était temps pour eux de se diriger vers la maison de Bilbon. Ils payèrent donc leurs consommations, et sortirent du pub, suivis de près par les yeux ronds des hobbits présents (qui n'avaient très certainement jamais vu autant de nains réunis en un seul endroit). Une fois les nains hors du pub, Alison eût une soudaine poussée de panique, et elle arrêta Gandalf avant qu'ils ne suivent les nains dehors.

« Gandalf…

\- Qu'y a-t-il, ma chère ? demanda-t-il en réajustant son chapeau avant de la regarder, se penchant sur son bâton de voyage.

-Je n'ai pas d'argent, comment est-ce que je pourrais payer pour mes propres affaires ?

Pour toute réponse, Gandalf plongea ses doigts dans la petite besace en cuir qu'il gardait à la taille, et en sorti une petite bourse qu'il laissa tomber dans la main d'Alison.

-Oh non ! dit-elle, gênée en essayant de rendre l'argent à son propriétaire. Je ne peux pas accepter cet argent.

\- Acceptez-le, insista Gandalf, refermant la main d'Alison sur la bourse. Vous ne savez pas quand vous pourriez en avoir besoin."

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et sorti du pub, laissant Alison hésitante sur le pas de la porte.

Elle fourra finalement la petite bourse dans une ses nombreuses poches de sa veste, et suivit les nains et Gandalf sur le chemin remontant la colline. Elle espérait ne pas avoir à rester assez longtemps pour utiliser cet argent. Mais en entendant la voix agitée de Bilbon à l'intérieur de chez lui, et après l'avoir vu ouvrir la porte à la volée, faisant tomber tous les nains agglutinés sur le pas en une grosse pile gigotante, elle se dit que ce n'était peut-être que de la naïveté de sa part.

Toute sa vie a été changée en une seule après-midi par les Valar, qui étaient persuadés qu'elle était une sorte de guerrière mythique. Et en franchissant le pas de la demeure de Bilbon, elle eut la sensation viscérale que les choses n'allaient qu'empirer pour elle à partir de cet instant précis. Se reprenant en main, elle se joignit à la horde de nains dans le vestibule. Et ainsi débuta sa longue nuit.

 **0o0**

 *** Rappelons qu'Alison est américaine et que l'âge légal dans ce pays pour boire l'alcool est 21 ans.**

 **Alors ?**

 **Je vous rassure ça prend du temps à démarrer (comme toutes les bonnes séries), mais une fois que ça démarre ça marche du feu de Dieu !**

 **Laissez-moi vos impressions !**


	3. Chapter 3 : A la croisée des chemins

**Bonjour !**

 **Nouveau chapitre !**

 **Vous ne ferez pas attentions aux passages que l'on retrouve dans le film, je ne respecte pas toujours les dialogues à la lettre.**

 **Toujours la même l'histoire ne m'appartiens pas, tout est à drwatsonnn, The March of Time.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **0o0**

 **Chapitre 3**

 **« A la croisée des chemins »**

La demeure de Bilbon était un chaos sans nom. Alison eu l'impression de franchir une ligne imaginaire en passant la porte d'entrée sans même se baisser (elle était si petite !). A l'extérieur, il y avait le rythme de vie paisible des hobbits de Hobbitebourg, satisfaits et sereins dans leurs pubs et leurs trous. A l'intérieur, l'euphorie et la frénésie des nains qui chantaient, riaient et entrechoquaient leurs crânes allègrement, ne prêtant aucune attention à Alison pour le moment. Alison vit le pauvre Bilbon trotter de la salle à manger au sellier que les nains pillaient sans concession, et commençaient à préparer un impressionnant festin dans la toute petite salle à manger. Il tentait vainement d'ordonner aux nains de poser ceci, ou d'arrêter de faire cela, sans grand succès. Les nains continuaient leurs activités, et Bilbon baissa finalement les bras, s'isolant dans un coin de la cuisine en lançant des regards noirs aux nains qui continuaient de s'agiter autour de lui.

Alison se tenait timidement dans le vestibule, pas certaine de vouloir, ou non se joindre à eux. Elle savait qu'il y avait plus de nains que ceux qu'elle avait rencontrés au _Dragon Vert_ , notamment après avoir vu l'un des leurs avec des muscles saillants et des tatouages sur le sommet de sa tête chauve, et elle se sentait franchement intimidée.

Les nains au pub s'étaient montrés courtois et curieux à son encontre (à part quelques-uns, qui avaient choisi de rester assis à la fixer), mais elle avait senti leur malaise lorsque Gandalf leur avait annoncé qu'elle se joindrait à eux pour la Quête.

 _Eh bien,_ pensa-t-elle en entendant des exclamations particulièrement bruyantes venant de l'autre pièce, _je n'irais pas suivre cette quête avec eux, alors ils n'ont rien à craindre._

« Vous allez bien, ma chère ?

Gandalf apparut dans le couloir qui menait à la cuisine, et Alison trouvait amusant que le Magicien doive se pencher presque entièrement, pour éviter de se cogner la tête au plafond.

-Ça va, dit-elle fermement, alors que les nains riaient à nouveau à gorge déployée derrière Gandalf. Je suis juste…un peu nerveuse.

-Et qu'est-ce qui peut bien vous rendre si nerveuse ? demanda-t-il en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

-Vous leur avait dit que je participerais à la Quête, Gandalf, dit-elle. Je n'irais pas. Je vais prendre une carte, et demain matin, quand vous partirez pour la Montagne Solitaire, moi j'irais en Isengard. Je rentrerais chez moi, même si je dois supplier er me mettre à genoux devant Saroumane. Je ne suis pas une guerrière, et nous le savons tous les deux. Les Valar ont fait une erreur en me choisissant. Alors je vais entrer chez moi et faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, même si ce qui se passe en ce moment est complétement fou.

\- Pourquoi doutez-vous tant de vous-même ? demanda Gandalf, et elle baissa les eux sur ses pieds, mal à l'aise. Vous n'avez jusqu'alors connu qu'une infime portion de votre potentiel. Vous ne pouvez savoir ce que rester en Terre du Milieu fera de vous, combien vous changerez et découvrirez le monde d'un nouvel œil. Et découvrir qui vous êtes réellement.

\- Mais c'est bien ça le problème ! dit-elle, levant le regard sur les yeux perçants de Gandalf. Je n'ai pas été entraînée pour ce genre de…vie héroïque. Et même si j'ai très envie de vous aider, je ne le peux pas. Je ne veux pas participer à une quête à laquelle je ne survivrais peut-être pas.

Gandalf se contenta de la regarder pendant quelques instants, son expression insondable. Elle eut peur qu'il insiste encore, mais il se contenta de dire :

-Très bien. Je vois que je ne peux pas vous forcer à faire quelque chose que vous ne souhaitez pas faire. Je vous donnerais une carte, et demain matin, vous pourrez parti pour l'Isengard.

Alison senti une bouffée de soulagement de soulagement monter en elle, jusqu'à ce que Gandalf ne poursuive :

-Mais sachez ceci : votre arrivée en Terre du Milieu a mis en marche une série d'évènements qu'il pourrait être trop tard pour arrêter. Il est impossible de savoir ce que l'avenir pourrait apporter. Et j'ai bien peur que si vous deviez nous tourner le dos, il pourrait y avoir des répercussions terribles pour nos deux mondes. Sur le long terme s'entend.

-Qu'est-ce que vous essayez de me dire ? murmura Alison, effrayée par ces paroles gaves.

-La Marche du Temps suit sa course, ainsi que chaque jour débute d'une aurore et se conclut dans un clair de Lune, c'est un fait constant et éternel.

Il fixa son regard sur elle, alors qu'elle écoutait attentivement, son cœur tambourinant nerveusement, alors qu'il continuait :

-Toutefois, la splendeur de la Lune peut être éclipsée d'une seule petite étincelle qui se déchaîne en un brasier, et l'aurore anéantie par le rugissement d'une tempête. Vous êtes l'étincelle et la tempête, Alison Ashburne, et je crois au plus profond de moi, que vous êtes l'élément qui entraînera le changement de toute chose.

-Non, ce…ce n'est pas moi, protesta-t-elle faiblement.

\- C'est ce que vous êtes, dit-il en se penchant plus près. Vous avez un immense pouvoir entre vos mains, Mademoiselle Ashburne. Un pouvoir que les puissants de ce monde ont recherché durant des millénaires : le pouvoir de changer le cours de l'avenir. Je sais que vous n'en voulez pas, dit-il en l'interrompant d'une main levée. Mais il vous a été imparti, et maintenant, vous devez mener cette mission jusqu'au bout, peut importe où ce voyage pourrait nous mener."

Alison ne dit rien, bien trop secouée pour parler. Elle voulait rentrer chez elle et ne prendre part à rien de tout cela. Mais les mots de Gandalf résonnaient encore à ses oreilles, et le souvenir de ces dernières heures la remplirent d'un sentiment grisant d'émerveillement qu'elle avait l'impression d'avoir voulu toute sa vie. La vérité était qu'elle voulait partir à l'aventure. Elle avait toujours su qu'elle était destinée à accomplir de grandes choses, et la voilà, descendante d'un lignée de grands guerriers venus de la Terre du Milieu, avec l'opportunité de se jeter dans une des meilleurs histoire de son enfance, et de changer le cour de cette histoire. C'était énorme et effrayant, mais quelque part, c'est ce dont elle avait besoin.

 _Pense à ta famille,_ lui souffla la raison. _Ta mère, ton frère, ta sœur. Souviens-toi d'eux._

" Vous y réfléchirez plus tard, dit Gandalf qui remarqua son combat interne. Allez donc dans la salle à manger pour le moment. Le reste de la Compagnie a grand hâte de vous rencontrer."

Se trouvant de nouveau hésitante et timide, Alison suivit Gandalf dans la salle à manger de Bilbon. Elle était brillamment éclairée de chandelles, et le feu ronflant dans l'âtre l'emplissait de chaleur. La pette pièce était étroitement garnie de nains, tous passants les uns derrières les autres, les bras chargés de nourriture et de boissons, alors que Bilbon se remettait à essayer de maintenir un semblant d'ordre chez lui.

Alison regarda la scène se jouer sous ses yeux, partagée entre l'envie d'aider le pauvre hobbit et celle de regarder les nains titiller ses nerfs avec un sourire en coin. Elle reconnu Bombur lorsqu'il tituba en passant à côté d'elle, lesté de trois grosses meules de fromage.

« Ce n'est pas un peu excessif ? dit Bilbon, qui s'était finalement résigné assumer sa défaite, et regardait maintenant le gros nain avec une expression douloureuse. Vous avez un couteau à fromage ?

-Un couteau ? dit Bofur qui heurta Alison en s'avançant, un énorme jambon dans les bras. Il sourit à Bilbon : « Il les mange en entier !

Il adressa un clin d'œil à Alison, et disparût dans la salle à manger. Bilbon se décomposa de plus en plus, à mesure que son garde-manger se faisait piller sans merci.

\- Pardonnez-moi, Monsieur Gandalf, Mademoiselle Ashburne ? dit Dori en s'approchant avec un plateau portant des tasses fumantes.

Son regard s'attarda sur Alison avant qu'il ne le détourne, par politesse plus qu'autre chose.

-Puis-je vous suggérer une tasse de camomille ?"

Alison accepta la sienne avec gratitude, et remercia le nain. Gandalf, quant à lui, préféra un petit verre de vin à la place. Dori acquiesça et se fondit de nouveau dans la mêlée. Alison prit une gorgée de son infusion, sentant la chaleur se répandre jusque dans ses doigts et ses orteils.

Un des nains rencontrés au pub, un nain à l'air sauvage avec une hache plantée dans la tête (ce qui ne manquait pas d'inquiéter Alison à chaque fois que son regard se posait sur lui), s'arrêta devant eux et parla dans le langage des nains, grognant et se tapant l'avant bras.

« Oui, vous avez raison, Bifur, dit Gandalf et le nain sourit derrière sa barbe hirsute avant de sortir de leur champ de vision. « Il semblerait qu'il nous manque un nain.

\- Il est en retard, c'est tout, dit une voix derrière eux.

Alison se retourna pour faire face au nain intimidant qu'elle avait rencontré plus tôt. Il la regarda avec toute la méfiance qu'elle lui inspirait, puis s'adressa à Gandalf :

\- Il est allé au Nord pour une réunion avec d'autres clans. Il viendra.

Et avec un dernier regard en direction d'Alison, le nain se retira dans la salle à manger.

-Et lui ? C'est qui ? " Demanda Alison.

Dori apparut de nouveau devant eux, avec un minuscule verre de vin rouge. Il reprit la tasse vide d'Alison avec un petit sourire, apparemment content qu'elle ait bu toute son infusion. Il lui donna un sourire vaguement chaleureux, et suivit le nain aux gros bras dans la salle à manger.

" C'était Dwalin. " dit le Magicien en avalant son verre de vin d'un seule gorgée. Il regarda le verre tristement vide. Puis, remarquant l'inquiétude d'Alison, il continua : « Ne soyez pas intimidée, il est ainsi avec tous les personnes qui lui sont étrangères. Bien, venez maintenant. Vous devriez manger avant qu'il ne reste que les miettes. »

Le ventre d'Alison gronda en réponse, et elle se rendit compte, non sans stupeur, qu'elle n'avait rien avalé de toute cette journée. L'odeur de la nourriture l'attira dans la salle à manger, mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire quelques pas, une masse s'abattit la heurta sur la droite, et elle fut projetée au sol dans « humpf ! » de surprise.

« Oh, Mahal ! Désolé _lass_ *, dit une voix masculine.

Une main chaleureuse et robuste l'aida à se relever. Alison leva alors le regard sur un nain encore inconnu, à la chevelure aussi blonde que sa barbe dont la moustache était séparée en deux tresses de chaque côtés de sa bouche. Son regard bleu-gris l'examinaient avec un mélange de curiosité et d'inquiétude. Il était légèrement plus grand qu'elle, et elle devinait un corps très athlétique sous cette armure et ses lourdes couches de cuir. Un nain très robuste, si elle en croyait les élancements dans ses côtes.

-Ca va… bredouilla-t-elle, frappée par la jeunesse du nain.

Son visage était dépourvu de rides et moins burinée que celui des autres nains qu'elle avait pu voir autour d'elle.

\- Vous êtes l'amie de Gandalf ? demanda-t-il en relâchant sa main.

Elle se contenta d'acquiescer. Il s'inclina alors devant elle et dit :

\- Fili, pour vous servir, Mademoiselle Ashburne.

-Oh em…c'est juste Alison. Et tutoie moi, s'il te plaît, dit-elle en forçant un sourire sur ses lèvres. Elle ne pouvait pas oublier que Gandalf attendait d'elle qu'elle sauve ce nain si vivant, si plein d'entrain…avec sa belle chevelure et son regard pétillant.

 _Arrêtes ça !_ s'admonesta-t-elle _Reprends-toi et vite !_

-Fili ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais, ça va refroidir !"

Un autre nain apparut dans le couloir où se tenaient Alison et Fili. Elle senti une nouvelle décharge lorsqu'elle vit combien ce nain aussi était jeune. Il était aussi plus grand qu'elle, mais légèrement plus petit que Fili, avec une chevelure sombre, des yeux bruns, et un léger chaume foncé sur le bas de son visage (pas encore une barbe). Il était assez beau, décida-t-elle, et elle trouva réconfortant que tous les nains de la Terre du Milieu de ne portaient pas de barbe. Il s'arrêta près de Fili.

« Kili, dit Fili, et Alison ressenti une nouvelle vague de panique lorsqu'elle comprit que deux princes nains se tenaient devant elle, jeunes et bien portants, ignorant tout de leur sort. C'est Alison Ashburne, l'amie de Gandalf.

Le nain aux cheveux noirs s'inclina également devant elle, répétant les paroles de son frère :

\- Kili, pour vous servir.

-Tu as faim, Alison ? lui demanda Fili, et Alison acquiesça.

-Très faim, oui.

-Eh bien c'est par là, dans ce cas.

Il lui offrit son bras qu'elle accepta poliment et il la guida vers la salle à manger.

-Tellement galant de ta part, mon frère, dit Kili en nouant l'autre bras d'Alison au sien et adressant un sourire espiègle à son frère. Même je dois avouer que je suis légèrement offensé que tu ne m'ai pas proposé de m'escorter, moi aussi.

\- La ferme, Kili …" rit Fili en levant des yeux amusés au plafond.

Il tira une chaise supplémentaire pour Alison, et elle s'assit à table, calée entre els deux princes. La nourriture et la bière commencèrent alors immédiatement à circuler autour de la table, à grande vitesse. Et avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, l'assiette d'Alison était surmontée d'une pile de viandes, de pains, de fromages, de fruits et de légumes. Elle attaqua sans tarder, à peine consciente du point auquel elle avait faim, jusqu'à ce que quelques minutes plus tard, l'assiette soit totalement vide.

Elle leva le regard de son assiette, pour trouver que les deux frères la fixaient, abasourdis.

"Eh bien quoi ? demanda-t-elle, levant une main pour tâter ses joues, Je n'ai rien sur le visage, si ?

-Non, ce n'est pas ça, dit Fili, dont les moustaches autour de sa bouche frémirent d'un rire qu'il s'efforçait de contenir. C'est juste que...

-Je ne pense pas que Bombur aurait pu manger aussi vite, dit Kili en souriant à son frère. Hé Bombur ! Je crois que tu as de la concurrence !

A l'autre bout de la table, le gros nain roux leva le regard de son assiette, sa multitude de mentons tremblotants alors qu'il mastiquait.

-Euh non, j'ai juste... commença Alison, alors que tous les regards se tournaient vers elle. J'avais juste très faim, finit-elle sans conviction.

-Détendez-vous, _lass_ ! s'exclama Bofur sans ménagement, ce qui fit rougir Alison plus encore. Fili ! Apporte-lui une chope !

-Non, vraiment ne vous dérangez pas, je vais bien !

Alison tentait lamentablement de les raisonner, alors que Fili s'exécutait, distribuant des bières en remontant et redescendant la grande table, essayant d'éviter d'écraser la nourriture sous ses pieds. Il claqua une chope devant Alison, et la boisson mousseuse se renversa un peu sur le côté, alors qu'il se rasseyait près d'elle.

-Aller, à trois ! dit Dori, et tous les nains attrapèrent leurs chopines.

Alison eut un mauvais pressentiment concernant ce qui allait suivre et Dori fit le décompte :

-Trois, deux, un !"

Et d'un seul coup, tout les nains se mirent à avaler leurs bières, jetant leur têtes en arrière pour la faire descendre, le liquide jaunâtre coulant sur leurs barbes et leurs vêtements. Ne sachant que faire d'autre, (et aussi très curieuse) Alison suivi le mouvement et bu jusqu'à la dernière goutte le contenu de sa chope.

Un tonnerre d'acclamations s'éleva autour d'elle lorsqu'elle claqua, à son tour sa chope sur la pauvre table de bois. Un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres indépendamment de sa volonté. Elle n'avait jamais bu d'alcool auparavant, et un sentiment soudain sentiment de légèreté l'étourdit. Gloïn causa l'hilarité générale avec un rot qui ouvrit le bal pour une série d'autres. Mais le plus surprenant vint du doux et innocent petit Ori avec un rot si puissant qu'Alison le senti se répercuter dans sa poitrine. Alison se joignit aux éclats de rires frénétiques des nains, s'autorisant enfin à baisser sa garde et à s'amuser.

"Alors c'est vrai ? demanda Dwalin de but en blanc.

Les rires s'atténuèrent alors que le regard de ce derrière accrocha celui d'Alison depuis l'autre bout de la table.

-Êtes-vous vraiment une descendante d'Eleon Ashburne, comme Gandalf voudrait nous le faire croire ?

Les nains se tournèrent alors vers elle comme un seul homme, soudain très intéressés. L'ambiance joyeuse avait prit une teinte plus sérieuse. Les quatre nains qui n'avaient pas été présents au _Dragon Vert_ plus tôt (Dwalin, Balin, Fili et Kili), fixaient sur elle un regard plus intense.

-Eleon Ashburne ? répéta Fili en fronçant les sourcils Qui est-ce ?

Alison supplia Gandalf du regard.

-Je ne suis pas sûre d'être la bonne personne pour vous l'expliquer... dit-elle. Moi même je ne croyais pas en l'histoire de ma famille avant ce matin.

Gandalf lui fit un léger signe qu'il avait comprit sa supplique silencieuse, et prit le devant des explications :

-Eleon Ashburne était l'un des premiers Grands Héros de la Terre du Milieu, commença-t-il, et les regards glissèrent vers lui. Descendant de la maison de Hador, une des trois premières maisons des Hommes qui peuplaient de Beleriand au Premier Age. Les Héros étaient alors considérés comme les plus puissants guerriers, une élite si l'on veut. Eleon Ashburne fut le premier, et quelques temps après le Premier Age, il disparût.

Alison l'écoutait, tout aussi captivée que les nains. Son père lui avait parlé de ce premier ancêtre qui avait franchit un voile, voyageant d'un monde à l'autre. Mais elle entendait désormais cette même histoire d'une personne qui avait réellement vécu dans le monde duquel venait Eleon. Bien qu'Alison aurait aimé que ce ne soit qu'un canular très élaboré, ça ne l'était pas. Aussi, elle recentra son attention sur Gandalf.

-Nul de su jamais ce qu'il advint de lui. Mais bien des années plus tard, on dit qu'un homme fût aperçu seul, arpentant les plaines du Gondor, vêtu d'une étrange manière, et prétendant s'appeler Jonathan Ashburne.

Là-dessus, Gandalf fixa son regard sur Alison qui se contenta d'un haussement d'épaules, n'ayant aucune idée de qui cela pouvait bien être.

-Il fût prédit par les Valar que Jonathan Ashburne trouverait les origines de son ancêtre, et reviendrait en Terre du Milieu pour apporter son aide lors d'une des plus grandes batailles que ce monde ait connu : la Guerre de la Dernière Alliance.

A cet instant, un frisson parcourut l'assemblé et la pièce sembla s'assombrir, l'air s'alourdir. Alison qui n'avait jamais lu la trilogie du _Seigneur des Anneaux_ , ne comprit pas la réaction des nains. Elle remarqua que même Bilbon, caché dans un coin, sursauta légèrement en entendant ces mots.

-Hem...dit-elle lentement. J'ai sauté un chapitre ?

-Une histoire pour une prochaine fois, Mademoiselle Ashburne, dit Gandalf.

Elle acquiesça, bon gré mal gré, se sentant mise de côté.

-Toujours est-il que Jonathan Ashburne avait apporté son aide lors de la Dernière Alliance entre les Hommes et les Elfes contre les forces de Sauron, et lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres fût vaincu, Jonathan disparut également, tout comme Eleon quelques siècles plus tôt. Bien que cette fois il n'y eut aucune preuve de sa traversée vers l'autre monde. Mais le départ d'Eleon et l'arrivée de Jonathan ont mit en branle la destinée de la lignée Ashburne. A chaque fois que surviendra un trouble ou un conflit en Terre du Milieu, les Valar appelaient les plus dignes de cette lignée pour dispenser aide et conseils face aux évènements de notre monde. Il n'y eût que cinq Ashburne depuis Eleon le Premier, faisant d'Alison la septième à traverser le voile jusqu'à nous.

-Alors c'est un signe ! dit le nain avec un cornet acoustique (Oïn). Les Valar ont accordé leur bénédiction à notre quête puisqu'ils ont envoyé une Ashburne pour nous aider ! Nous devons y aller !

-Mais en quoi va-t-elle nous aider ? grogna Dwalin d'un air de défi. Gandalf a dit que notre Compagnie pouvait venir à bout de cette quête toute seule il n'a jamais parlé d'Ashburne auparavant ! S'il croit réellement en nous, moi je dis qu'on n'a pas besoin d'un humain.

Il la regarde avec un autre de ces regards dont il a le secret.

-Et encore moins d'une bonne femme.

Alison senti la moutarde lui monter au nez. Elle commençait à trouver trop beau que cet argument n'ait pas encore fait son entrée dans la conversation.

-Que je sois une femme ne veut pas dire que je ne peux pas aider ! s'énerva-t-elle et tous lui tournèrent des regards, surpris de sa soudaine animosité. D'où je viens, les femmes ont beaucoup de pouvoir, et elles sont traitées de la même manière que les hommes. Alors avant que ça n'aille plus loin, je pense qu'il faudrait arrêter de jouer à qui a la plus grosse, et vous mettre dans le crâne que je suis une grande fille qui s'assume, compris ?

Un silence de mort accueillit ses paroles. Douze nains, un hobbit et un magicien la fixaient, aussi choqués qui si elle els avait giflés. Après quelques instants dans ce silence, la colère d'Alison commença à retomber, et se remplaça petit à petit par de la culpabilité et de la gêne. Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'elle choisisse ce moment-là pour évacuer sa frustration ?

-Écoutez euh... je suis désolée, commença-t-elle maladroitement, mais elle fût immédiatement interrompue lorsque toute la tablée se mit à rugir de rire et à la saluer chaleureusement. Même Gandalf gloussait gaiement, même si d'autres comme Bilbon, Dwalin, Balin et Dori restèrent silencieux, leurs expressions variant de scandalisé à l'hostilité la plus pure pour Dwalin.

-Pfiou ! dit Bofur en essuyant ses larmes de rire. Thorin va avoir du fil à retordre avec celle-là !

Lorsque les rires se calmèrent et que le rose qui colorait les joues d'Alison s'estompa, Gandalf s'adressa directement à elle :

-Mais Mademoiselle Ashburne, cela signifierait-il que vous ayez changé d'avis à propos de la Quête ?"

Alison ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais ne pu de résoudre à répondre "non". Elle voulait rentrer chez elle, elle le devait pour sa famille. Même alors que l'explication de Gandalf sur le temps et sa manière différente de s'écouler, elle se sentait obligée de repartir. Sans son père pour l'aider, elle devait prendre soin de sa mère et de ses frères et soeurs. Et comment pourrait-elle faire ça si elle restait coincée en Terre du Milieu pour toujours ? Mais Alison se senti tout à coup partagée.

Elle était en Terre du Milieu, en train de vivre quelque chose que personne d'autre dans son monde ne pouvait se vanter d'avoir fait, hormis ses propres ancêtres. Elle se trouvait dans la salle à manger de Bilbon Sacquet, riant, mangeant et parlant avec une compagnie de nains, une chose qu'elle avait souvent rêvé de faire. Elle voulait de l'aventure, de l'imprévisibilité, quelque chose qui changerait sa vie répétitive. Elle en avait besoin. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Elle senti un poids comprimer sa poitrine lorsqu'elle dit ces mots à Gandalf :

"Je ne peux pas, souffla-t-elle. Même si j'en meurs d'envie, je ne peux pas. J'ai une famille, Gandalf. Qu'es-ce qui arriverait- si je devais mourir ? Je ne reviendrais jamais vers eux, et même si le temps passe différemment, je pense qu'ils s'en rendraient compte si je devais disparaitre pour toujours. Je le leur dois.

Elle promena alors son regard sur l'assemblée. Certains nains la regardaient avec respect et compassion, alors que d'autre semblaient soulagés qu'elle ait refusé l'offre du Magicien.

-Je comprends, dit Gandalf.

Elle vit son air déçu et senti une piqûre de culpabilité.

-Bilbon, mon cher ami, pourriez-vous trouver une carte pour le voyage de mademoiselle Ashburne ?"

Le hobbit acquiesça, s'arrachant à la contemplation du mur face à lui, disparût plus profondément dans son terrier. Il paraissait tout de même inquiet de laisser tous ces étrangers seuls dans sa salle à manger, sans surveillance.

Lorsque le hobbit disparut, le reste de la Compagnie commencèrent à faire reculer leurs chaises, et retrouvèrent leurs pipes dans leurs vestes et leurs poches, se dispersant dans la maison, fumant et discutant.

Alison resta assise à sa place, fixant la table dans la voir, ses doigts traçants des arabesques aléatoires sur sa surface. Elle fut vaguement consciente que Gandalf ainsi que les autres nains avaient quitté la salle à manger. A l'exception (et pour son plus grand étonnement), de Fili et Kili qui avaient préféré lui tenir compagnie.

"Ce que tu as fait était très attentionné, dit Fili, brisant le silence qui s'était installée.

Kili approuva d'un signe de tête.

-Refuser la Quête pour ta famille. Parfois j'aimerais avoir ce choix. Mais nous y allons pour notre famille, pour qu'elle ait un foyer.

-C'est bien plus attentionné que mon excuse, dit-elle, penaude. Elle posa la paume de ses mains à plat sur la table. Votre cause est courageuse et noble. La mienne est juste... elle s'interrompit, ne trouvant pas les mots justes.

Heureusement, Bilbon arriva à cet instant, et lui tendit une vielle carte jaunie et pliée.

-Merci, lui dit-elle, et il lui offrit un vague sourire en retour.

Un bruit sourd retenti tout à coup du salon, et ce fut comme si on avait monté le volume : tous les nains se mirent à hurler et à rire une fois de plus. Le pauvre petit hobbit sursauta et se dépêcha de les rejoindre, criant de nouveau aux nains de laisser ses affaires à leur place.

Alison n'ouvrit même pas la carte. En la regardant, elle senti que quelque chose n'allait pas, comme si ses tripes se liguaient pour lui dire que la raison n'était pas la bonne.

 _Ce n'est pas normal !_ lui criait son instinct, _Rejoint la Quête et change l'histoire !_

Elle se leva brusquement, sa chaise grinça bruyamment sur le parquet parfaitement ciré faisant sursauter Fili et Kili.

"Venez, dit-elle en essayant de remettre de l'entrain et de la bonne humeur dans sa voix. Allons voir ce que font les autres.

Ils la suivirent hors de la pièce, passant devant Bofur appuyé nonchalamment à l'encadrement de la porte avec sa pipe, regardant Bilbon arracher un morceau de tissu tricoté des mains de Nori en aboyant :

-Excusez-moi ! C'est un napperon, pas un torchon !

-Mais c'est plein de trous ! dit Bofur qui ne comprenait visiblement pas sa réaction.

-C'est parce que c'est du crochet !

-Oh, un très bon jeu ça, le crochet !

Le regard de Bofur brilla d'un éclat de malice.

-Si on a les boules pour y jouer.

-Oh Seigneur, la Peste soit se ces nains !"

Alison entendit Bilbon marmonner sa colère avant de s'éloigner de la portée de ses oreilles. Elle s'avança dans le petit salon, et arriva devant un petit fauteuil vide où elle se laissa tomber. Toutes les émotions fortes de la journée commençaient à lui peser, et elle senti l'épuisement alourdir ses paupières. Fili et Kili l'avaient délaissée pour un autre groupe de nains, mais elle s'en fichait. Elle voulait être seule pour le moment.

Elle tenait toujours la carte de Bilbon dans sa main, et elle la fourra dans sa poche, ne souhaitant toujours pas y regarder de plus près. Cela ne ferait que rendre plus difficile le fait d'accepter qu'elle devra s'aventurer seule en Terre du Milieu, sans guide ni expérience. Mais peu importait. Elle rentrerait chez elle, se dit-elle, même si cela devait tout lui coûter.

Ses pensées furent interrompues lorsqu'elle entendit Bilbon s'exclamer soudainement :

"Je ne comprends pas ce qu'ils font chez moi !

Et la petite voix de l'innocent Ori :

-Excusez-moi, je suis désolé de vous déranger mais, qu'est-ce que je dois faire de mon assiette ?

Alison se retourna, pensant que le jeune nain s'adressait à elle, mais elle vit Bilbon et Gandalf debout dans le vestibule face à Ori. Cependant, avant que Bilbon n'ait pu formuler de réponse Fili s'approcha et prit l'assiette des mains d'Ori.

-Moi je sais, Ori. Donnes-la moi.

Il la lança dans le couloir, comme on le ferait avec un frisbee, et Kili l'attrapa au vol d'une seule main, avant de la jeter à son tour dans la cuisine. Tous les nains se prirent au jeu, se jetant les uns les autres des plats et de l'argenterie, les nettoyant par la même occasion. Alison bondit sur ses pieds, observant avec sidération les nains se jeter la vaisselle sans effort, et Bilbon de s'égosiller :

-Excusez-moi ! C'était à ma mère ! Cette vaisselle du Quartier Ouest a plus d'un siècle !

Alison entra dans la cuisine, esquivant les plats et les couverts sifflant à ses oreilles. Elle entendit le groupe de nains commencer à battre un rythme avec leurs pieds et des couteaux. Bilbon la bouscula et poursuivit d'un ton indigné :

-Arrêtez ça s'il vous plaît ! Vous allez les émousser !

"OOH ! Vous entendez ça, les gars ? dit Bofur. Il dit qu'on va émousser les couteaux !"

Derrière elle, Kili commença à chanter, sa voix grave et pleine de bonne humeur :

 _Tordez les fourchettes, puis les couteaux !_

Puis la voix de Fili résonna de plus loin dans le couloir :

 _Briser les bouteilles en mille morceaux !_

Et tous les nains se mirent à chanter tout en continuant de nettoyer et jongler avec la vaisselle, et Alison fut surprise de reconnaître les paroles :

 _Casser les verres et puis les assiettes,_

 _C'est ce que Bilbon Sacquet déteste !_

 _Couper la nappe, marcher dans le gras,_

 _Laisser les os sur le tapis en tas,_

 _Verser le lait sur le sol tout propre,_

 _Que le vin éclabousse les portes !_

 _Vider les pots dans une bassine bouillante,_

 _Martelez-les dans une perche voyante,_

 _S'il en reste une chose étonnante,_

 _Qu'ils brûlent dans l'entrée et se fendent !_

 _V'là ce que Bilbon Sacquet déteste !_

Alison se joignit à eux pour le dernier vers de la chanson alors que le hobbit faisait irruption dans la cuisine, riant à l'expression stupéfaite sur son visage, lorsqu'il vit que toute la vaisselle était nettoyée et disposée en piles nettes sur la grande table, par miracle encore entière. Et les rires moururent soudainement alors que des coups furent frappés à la porte d'entrée, lourds et forts.

La voix de Gandalf s'éleva alors, inquiétante, dans le silence qui pesait sur la Compagnie. Trois mots très simples qui avaient pourtant envoyé des frissons dans le dos d'Alison :

"C'est lui."

 **0o0**

* **Lass: terme issu du vieil anglais encore utilisé aujourd'hui principalement en Ecosse et dans le nord de l'Angleterre (région de Newcastle). Il peut se traduire par "jeune fille" ou "femme" cela dépend du contexte.**

 **Aller courage, plus qu'un chapitre et on entre dans le vif du sujet !**


	4. Chapter 4 : Dans les terres sauvages

**Bonjour !**

 **Alors nouveau chapitre, un peu long, je l'avoue, mais il faut ce qu'il faut, c'est nécessaire. Vous comprendrez plus bas.**

 **Merci pour les visites, mais j'apprécierais (vraiment) une petite review une fois de temps en temps histoire de me faire une idée sur mon style en général.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

 **Chapitre 4**

 **"Dans les Terres Sauvages"**

Tout le monde s'entassa dans le vestibule de Bilbon, alors que Gandalf se dirigeait vers la porte. Alison senti un étrange sentiment d'appréhension, alors qu'elle restait cachée dans l'ombre de la Compagnie, pas vraiment sûre de savoir comment se comporter face à Thorin. Car ce dernier était bel et bien le Roi Nain. Elle ne tenait pas vraiment à savoir comment ce dernier réagirait lorsqu'il apprendrait que Gandalf avait tenté de l'enrôler dans leur quête. Gandalf ouvrit la porte, et là, sa silhouette se découpant dans le clair de Lune sur Hobbitebourg, se tenait Thorin Ecu de Chêne.

Alison ne comprit pas pourquoi le livre avait fait de lui un être simple. Dans la lumière pâle, elle pensa n'avoir jamais rencontré de personne aussi royale de sa vie. Ses cheveux longs étaient aussi noirs que les ailes d'un corbeau, striés de gris par endroits. Son visage était fin et anguleux, avec des yeux profonds du même gris bleu que ceux de Fili, bien que plus sombres, plus intenses. Il ne possédait pas une barbe anormalement longue, mais une barbe bien taillée qui encerclait la moitié basse de son visage. En le regardant avec son épée attachée à sa taille et le lourd manteau de fourrures par dessus son armure épaisse, Alison se demanda pourquoi elle avait pensé que Dwalin était le plus intimidant. L'autorité irradiait de sa personne, et elle lutta de toutes ses forces pour ne pas tomber à genoux devant lui en criant "Je ne suis pas digne de vous !".

Puis elle se gifla mentalement. _C'est un Roi Nain, pas un dieu. Reprends-toi !_

"Gandalf, dit Thorin en passant le pas de la porte.

Sa voix était grave et riche, amenant Alison à la comparer à celle de Morgan Freeman.

-Je croyais que cet endroit devait être facile à trouver. Je me suis perdu, deux fois. Je ne l'aurais pas trouvé s'il n'y avait pas eu la marque sur la porte.

Il se débarrassa de ses fourrures d'un coup d'épaules, et Dwalin les disposa sur le porte manteau près de la porte d'entrée, au même moment où Bilbon poussait les nains sur son chemin, jusqu'à arriver à la tête du groupe, aboyant:

-Une marque? Il n'y a pas de marque, la porte a été repeinte la semaine dernière !

-Il y a bien une marque, je l'ai tracée moi-même, répondit Gandalf calmement en refermant la porte d'entrée. Bilbon Sacquet, permettez-moi de vous présenter le chef de notre Compagnie, Thorin Ecu de Chêne.

Thorin examina le hobbit, avec des yeux insondables.

-Alors c'est le hobbit, dit-il platement d'un ton presque négligeant, comme s'il suspectait déjà la réaction et l'apparence du hobbit et n'en n'était pas le moins du monde surpris.

-Dites-moi, Monsieur Socquet, avez-vous déjà combattu?

-Pardon? dit Bilbon, confus, alors que le nain commençait à décrire des cercles autour de lui, le scrutant de son regard acéré.

-La hache ou l'épée? Quelle est votre arme de choix ? continua-t-il en s'arrêtant devant Bilbon comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu.

-Eh bien, je ne suis pas mauvais aux fléchettes si vous voulez tout savoir, mais je ne comprends pas ce que cela a à voir avec...

-C'est bien ce que je pensais, le coupa Thorin. Il fait plus épicier que cambrioleur.

Les autres nains se mirent à rire, et Thorin sonda le groupe du regard. Mais il s'immobilisa lorsque son regard rencontra celui d'Alison.

-Et qui est-ce ? demanda-t-il, lançant un regard à Gandalf tout en s'approchant d'elle. Il n'a jamais été question de la présence d'une jeune femme ici.

-Thorin Ecu de Chêne, je vous présente Alison Ashburne," dit Gandalf en s'approchant dans le dos du roi.

Alison tenta de ne pas déglutir trop bruyamment lorsque Thorin la soupesa du regard de la même manière qu'avec Bilbon, le regard toujours impénétrable. Cependant, aux mots de Gandalf, il se tendit, la commissure de ses lèvres se tordit légèrement lorsqu'il se tourna vers le Magicien.

"Une Ashburne? dit-il calmement.

La température sembla avoir baissé de plusieurs degrés lorsque Thorin tourna de nouveau son regard sur Alison, ses yeux cette fois exprimant sa colère. Il comprit ce que la présence d'Alison impliquait pour lui et sa compagnie.

-Les Valar veulent que cette fille nous aide dans notre Quête? questionna-t-il, ne s'adressant à personne en particulier.

Son regard glissa sur elle encore une fois, et ce qu'il vit ne fit qu'accentuer sa mine renfrognée.

-Un simple coup de vent l'emporterait.

 _Oh par pitié!_ pensa-t-elle avec colère. _Pas encore!_

-Par chance, Thorin Ecu de Chêne (elle prononça son nom de manière irrévérencieuse, et les traits du roi se tendirent à la moquerie), la petite nature que je suis ne participera pas à votre quête, alors il est inutile de monter sur vos grands chevaux."

Les mêmes nains qui avaient été amusés par son attitude similaire envers Dwalin un peu plus tôt, dévisagèrent leur roi craintivement, comme si ses gros souliers patinés de fer étaient sur le point de la piétiner. Alison n'avait aucune intention de présenter ses excuses cette fois. Elle avait eut assez de remarques sexistes pour une nuit, et il n'aurait servit à rien de se comporter de manière polie et féminine, puisqu'elle devait décamper le lendemain de toutes façons.

Après quelques minutes de silence tendu, Thorin se rapprocha encore d'elle. Elle senti une nouvelle pointe d'injustice en réalisant qu'il était lui aussi plus grand qu'elle. A quoi bon les appeler "Nains" si elle était plus petite que la plupart d'entre eux?

"Vous feriez mieux de tenir votre langue, Mademoiselle Ashburne, dit-il calmement. Si calmement que les autres devaient se rapprocher pour l'entendre. Ancêtres guerriers ou non, vous pourriez vous attirer de très graves ennuis un jour, si vous n'apprenez pas à garder vos réflexions pour vous."

Là dessus, il la dépassa et se dirigea vers la salle à manger, suivit de près par les autres qui lui lancèrent des coups d'oeil furtifs. Alison resta là, exhalant un bref soupire, soulagée que le roi n'ai pas demandé sa tête autre chose dans cette veine. Gandalf resta avec elle, l'observant avec ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine et son visage fermé sous ses épais sourcils froncés.

"Il a raison, vous savez.

Alison étouffa un grognement.

-Il a été odieux avec Bilbon, se défendit-elle. Et j'en ai plus qu'assez de ces hommes qui pensent que je suis incapable de me prendre en main !

-Et le pouvez-vous? dit Gandalf en levant ses sourcils broussailleux. Vous l'avez dit vous même, vous n'avez aucune expérience du monde extérieur, ni aucun entraînement d'aucune sorte, et sans vouloir vous offenser, très chère, il est plus qu'évident que vous disiez vrai. Du moins, pour le moment, ajouta-t-il après une pause calculée.

-Bref, grogna-t-elle, frustrée que le Magicien se soit rappelé de ce détail. Je veux juste déguerpir au plus vite.

-J'ai bien peur que vous ne deviez attendre demain matin, dit Gandalf. Pour l'instant, je dois peaufiner nos plans pour le grand départ. Alors si vous voulez bien...Il fit un geste en direction de la salle à manger, et Alison se dirigea à contre coeur au fond dur couloir. Et par pitié, cette fois tentez de vous comporter convenablement." Lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille.

Elle serra les dents, mais ne dit rien. Elle entra dans la salle à manger et choisit une chaise aussi éloignée que possible de Thorin (qui se trouvait en bout de table). Elle se retrouva dont entre Kili et le mur derrière elle. Elle pouvait sentir la brûlure de leurs regards sur elle, mais elle garda la tête obstinément baissée, comme Gandalf l'avait demandé, fixant une tâche sur son jean alors que la réunion débutait.

" Quelles nouvelles des Ered Luin? demanda Balin, alors que Bilbon plaçait un bol de ragoût devant Thorin. Sont-ils venus ?

-Aye, des envoyés des Sept Royaumes, répondit Thorin en portant une cuillérée de ragoût à sa bouche.

Les visages s'éclairèrent autour de la table, et un grondement d'espoir se fit entendre dans l'assemblée.

-Et qu'ont dit les nains des Monts de Fer ? demanda Dwalin. Est-ce que Dain est avec nous?

Thorin hésita, la cuillère à mi chemin de sa bouche.

-Ils ne viendront pas.

Et ainsi, le peu d'espoir investi dans le groupe avant cette phrase s'évapora, laissant place à la déception. Alison leva les yeux de son jean, et la compassion lui serra la poitrine lorsqu'elle vit à quel point ils étaient abattus.

-Ils disent que cette quête est la nôtre, et seulement la nôtre.

-Une...une quête? dit Bilbon depuis sa place à droite de Gandalf.

-Ah, Bilbon, mon cher ami, apportez-nous un peu de lumière, dit Gandalf, et Bilbon alla chercher une chandelle sur le manteau de sa cheminée, et revint au moment où Gandalf sortait une carte de son manteau et l'ouvrit sur la table. Loin à l'est, par delà les monts et les rivières, se dresse un pic solitaire.

Alison se surprit à se pencher malgré elle, par dessus la table, afin de voir cette carte de plus près.

-La Montagne Solitaire, lu Bilbon par dessus l'épaule de Gandalf.

Alison vit en effet une montagne dressée seule sur la carte, avec un dragon rouge sang qui semblait planer au dessus d'elle.

-Aye! Oin a lu les présages, et les présages ont dit qu'il est temps, dit Gloin, ce qui déclencha les murmures et les soupires de la Compagnie.

-Des corbeaux ont été vus s'en retournant à la Montagne, comme cela a été prédit, dit Oin par dessus les murmures. Lorsque les oiseaux s'en retourneront à Erebor, le règne de la Bête prendra fin.

-Une bête? Quelle Bête? demanda Bilbon, les yeux comme des assiettes.

-Ca doit être une référence à Smaug le Terrible, première et principale calamité de notre Age, répondit Bofur avec détachement. Grand Cracheur de feu, des dents comme des rasoirs, des griffes comme des crochets à viande. Grand amateur de métaux précieux.

-Oui, je sais ce qu'est un dragon, dit Bilbon, tout à coup très pâle.

Soudain, Ori se leva de sa chaise, ses grands yeux globuleux lançant des éclaires de défi.

-Moi je n'ai pas peur de lui! Je me battrais ! Il saura ce qu'est le fer des nains quand il l'aura dans le trouffignon !

Les autres nains poussèrent des exclamations, certains d'approbations, d'autres au contraire, le grondaient. Alison sourit, alors que Dori, embarrassé lui siffla un "Assieds-toi !" agacé, en le tirant sur sa chaise.

-La tâche aurait été rude avec une armée pour nous soutenir, dit Balin par dessus le brouhaha. Mais nous ne sommes que treize, et pas les meilleurs...ni les plus brillants.

Tous les autres nains protestèrent d'un coup, et malgré la gravité de la situation, Alison ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, lorsqu'elle entendit l'un d'eux lancer : "Hé! Qui est-ce que tu traite de nigaud ? ". Il y eut soudain un claquement sur la table, et le silence gagna le groupe. Alison regarda à sa droite, et vit Fili, son sourire débonnaire remplacé par une expression féroce.

-Nous sommes peut-être moins nombreux, mais nous sommes des guerriers, tous autant que nous sommes! Jusqu'au dernier nain! déclara-t-il.

-Sans oublier que nous avons un Magicien dans notre Compagnie, dit Kili avec l'expression surexcitée d'un enfant face à son héro préféré, et il fit presque tomber Alison de sa chaise avec ses grandes gesticulations. Monsieur Gandalf a dû tuer des centaines de dragons!

Alison réprima un ricanement alors que tous les regards se dirigeaient vers l'intéressé. Elle savait bien que ce n'était pas vrai.

-Eh bien...je...euh...

-Alors, combien? demanda Dori.

-Pardon?

-Combien de dragons avez-vous tué?

Gandalf commença à tousser, noyant son visage dans la fumée, son malaise était palpable.

-Aller! Donnez-nous un chiffre !

Et soudain, tous les nains étaient debout, s'emportant, gesticulant, grondant, protestant, et Alison resta immobile sur sa chaise, pas très sûre de ce qu'il convenait de faire. Son coeur faillit sortir de sa poitrine lorsque Thorin se leva de sa chaise, et rugit dans sa langue ce qu'Alison devinait être quelque chose qui s'apparentait à "Assez !".

L'effet fût immédiat: tout le monde s'assit, et le silence tomba sur l'assemblée comme une chape de plomb.

-Si nous avons vu les signes, ne pensez-vous pas que d'autres les auront lu? demanda-t-il, son regard voyageant sur ses compagnons, ignorant Alison comme si elle n'avait jamais été là. La rumeur s'est répandue. Le dragon Smaug n'a pas été vu depuis soixante ans. Tous les regards sont tournés vers la Montagne, évaluant, questionnant, soupesant les risques. Peut-être que les trésors de notre peuple est sans protections. Devons-nous rester dans l'ombre, pendant que d'autres s'emparent de ce qui nous revient de droit, ou devons-nous nous saisir de cette chance de reprendre Erebor?

Les autres rugirent leur approbation, alors que Thorin agitait son poing criant quelque chose dans la même langue qu'un peu plus tôt.

-Vous oubliez que la porte d'entrée est scellée, rappela Balin, et une part infime d'Alison se demanda pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'obstinait à être un tel rabat-joie, bien que sa remarque soit pertinente. Il n'y a aucun autre moyen d'entrer dans la Montagne.

-Cela, mon cher Balin, n'est pas tout à fait vrai, intervint Gandalf.

Et comme par magie, il y eut un scintillement, puis une clé drôlement faite apparut entre les doigts du Magicien. Les autres fixèrent l'objet, sidérés. Thorin lui même se rassit en la fixant abasourdi.

-Comment est-elle arrivée en votre possession? Souffla-t-il.

-Elle m'a été donnée par votre père, Thrain, pour que je la garde en sécurité, répondit le Magicien. Pour que je vous la remette un jour.

Il tendit la clé à Thorin qui la prit précautionneusement, avec révérence, ne la quittant toujours pas des yeux.

-S'il y a une clé, il doit y avoir une porte ! s'exclama Fili, comme frappé par une révélation particulièrement brillante.

Gandalf acquiesça et pointa la carte du doigt.

-Ces inscriptions parlent d'une porte secrète dans les soubassements.

-Il y a une autre entrée, dit Kili, souriant alors qu'il broyait les épaules de Fili et Alison pour témoigner de son excitation.

-Si nous pouvons la trouver, tempéra Gandalf. Mais les portes des nains sont invisibles à l'oeil nu lorsqu'elles sont fermées. La réponse se cache quelque par sur cette carte, et je ne possède pas les talents pour la trouver. Mais d'autres en Terre du Milieu le peuvent. La tâche à laquelle je pense requerra une grande agilité d'esprit et non moins de courage, mais si nous nous montrons prudents et rusés, je pense que cela peut être fait.

-C'est pourquoi nous avons besoin d'un cambrioleur! s'exclama Oin.

-Hmm. Et d'un bon, dit Bilbon en regardant la carte avec intérêt. Un expert, j'imagine.

-Et vous l'êtes? demanda Gloin en levant un sourcil broussailleux.

-Je suis quoi?

Oin pointa Bilbon du doigt, son cornet acoustique enfoncé dans l'oreille. Il sourit et dit :

-Il dit qu'il est un expert !

-Moi ? dit Bilbon, ses yeux s'agrandissant à mesure qu'une expression de panique se peignait sur son visage. Oh non, non, non, non, non. Je ... je ne suis pas un cambrioleur! Je n'ai jamais rien volé de ma vie!

-J'ai bien peur d'être d'accord avec lui, dit Balin qui regardait le hobbit avec compassion. Il n'a pas l'étoffe d'un cambrioleur.

-Aye. Les Terres Sauvages ne sont pas faites pour les petites natures qui ne peuvent pas se battre ni se défendre, ajouta Dwalin, ses on regard flottant vaguement dans la direction d'Alison.

Elle dû se mordre la langue très fort pour ne pas répliquer. Les nains recommencèrent à se disputer, ignorant à tort Gandalf qui se leva de son siège, les dominant de toute sa taille dans l'espace réduit.

-Ca suffit! tonna-t-il d'une voix magnifiée, et la mâchoire d'Alison en tomba.

Gandalf leur lança un regard noir du haut de sa stature, et il sembla que toutes les ombres de la pièce s'étaient réunies, se tordant autour de lui, creusant son visage, allongeant sa silhouette dans un contraste saisissant.

-Si je dis que dis que Bilbon est un cambrioleur, c'est un cambrioleur, c'est compris ?

Et aussi rapidement qu'elles étaient venues, les ombres se dissipèrent, laissant derrière elles le choc général.

-Les hobbits sont remarquablement discrets, continua le Magicien sur un ton plus neutre, comme s'ils discutaient de la météo. Ils peuvent passer inaperçus de tous s'ils le choisissent. Et alors que le dragon est accoutumé à l'odeur des nains, celle des hobbits lui est totalement étrangère, ce qui nous donne un net avantage.

Thorin semblait avoir avalé un citron, et Alison eut la vague impression que lui et Gandalf avaient déjà eut cette conversation, et que Thorin n'avait toujours pas changé d'avis à ce propos.

-Vous m'aviez dit de trouver le quatorzième membre de la Compagnie, et j'ai choisi Monsieur Sacquet, lui rappela Gandalf. Il possède bien plus de qualités qu'il ne laisse apparaître, et il a bien pus à offrir qu'aucun de vous ne le soupçonne. Ou qu'il ne le soupçonne lui-même.

Bilbon leva le regard après la tirade de Gandalf, mi-reconnaissant, mi-anxieux.

-Vous devez me faire confiance, dit le Magicien en s'adressant directement à Thorin.

Ce dernier le considéra un long moment, avant d'acquiescer à contre coeur.

-Très bien. Nous ferons cela à votre manière.

Bilbon commença ses protestations, mais Thorin l'ignora.

-Donnez-lui le contrat.

Balin se leva, sortant un épais paquet de parchemin de son manteau et le tendit à Thorin qui le fourra sans cérémonie dans les mains récalcitrantes de Bilbon.

-Ce n'est que le résumé habituel, dit le nain aux cheveux blancs. Dépenses personnelles, temps requis, rémunérations, arrangements funéraires etc.

-Arrangement funéraires ? répondit le hobbit avec perplexité.

Il commença alors la lecture de son contrat à voix haute pour lui-même. Thorin se leva légèrement de sa chaise et se pencha vers Gandalf, lui murmurant des paroles qui lui firent prendre un air grave en l'écoutant. Il murmura un "Entendu" et un "Bien sûr".

-Euh...dit Bilbon depuis le couloir, et l'attention de tous fut immédiatement portée sur lui. La Compagnie ici présente ne sera pas tenue pour responsable de blessures infligées, temporaires ou permanentes, comprises mais non limitées à...il rapprocha le contrat de ses yeux. Des lacérations ? Éviscérations?

Il déplia un côté annexe du document .

-Incinération?

-Oh oui! Il fera fondre la chair sur vos os en un clin d'oeil, dit Bofur avec le même entrain.

S'il avait été assez près, Alison lui aurait donné un bon coup de pied sous la table.

-Vous allez bien, mon garçon? s'enquit Balin avec compassion, alors que Bilbon se pliait en deux dans un silence qui n'avait rien de rassurant.

-Hein? Oui, hum, très bien, répondit-il faiblement. Il inspira profondément. Je me sens un peu faible.

Bofur se leva de son siège et se pencha dans la direction de Bilbon. Il continua:

-Pensez à un four avec des ailes !

Bilbon se repencha en avant, les mains sur les genoux.

-De l'air...j'ai besoin d'air.

-Un éclair de lumière, une douleur cuisante, et pouf ! Vous n'êtes plus qu'un tas de cendres!

Bilbon sembla se concentrer un court instant pour se garder conscient. Alison pensa qu'il allait parfaitement bien étant donné ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il se redressa, regardant les nains qui l'observaient avec perplexité, et marmonna "Oh non" avant de s'effondrer sur place.

-Voilà qui était d'un grand secours, Bofur, dit Gandalf avec exaspération, en rejoignant les nains à l'entrée qui s'agglutinaient autour du hobbit devant l'entrée.

-Comme je le disais plus tôt...appuya Dwalin une fois que le Magicien fut assez loin pour ne pas l'entendre.

-Gandalf a raison, vous savez, dit Alison.

Maintenant que Gandalf n'était plus là, elle se senti libre de parler à sa guise, bien qu'elle se montra un peu plus prudente avec ses propos.

-Bilbon a l'aventure dans le sang, C'est juste qu'il ne croit pas encore en lui-même. Pas encore.

-Et qu'est-ce que vous y connaissez au courage des hobbits ? demanda Dwalin. Vous êtes supposée venir d'un autre monde. Comment pouvez-vous connaître quoi que ce soit à ce sujet?

-Je le sais, c'est tout !

C'était un argument plus que faible, mais Alison pensa que cela valait toujours mieux que la vérité : "Je sais tout ça parce que dans mon monde, vous êtes tous des personnages de fiction, et je peux vous affirmer que trois d'entre vous à cette table ne vont pas survivre à cette quête, alors ne me remettez pas en doute!" Mais bien sûr, cela ne pourrait pas bien se finir.

-Je veux dire...vous étiez tous comme lui à une époque. Vous n'aviez aucune idée de ce c'était là bas, dehors, aucune expérience des Terres Sauvages, rien. Mais si tous vous avez pu vaincre vos craintes de l'inconnu et trouver le courage de franchir le pas de votre porte, qui peut affirmer que Bilbon n'en fera pas de même?

Personne n'osa la contredire et elle senti une étincelle de fierté lorsque Thorin préféra garder ses commentaires pour lui.

Se sentant vidée tout à coup, Alison se leva de sa chaise, essayant de ne pas tomber de fatigue.

-Si c'est tout pour ce soir, dit-elle avant de quitter la salle à manger à la recherche de Gandalf, se demandant où elle était sensée dormir.

Une chose était sûre, elle ne serait pas avec les nains. Elle préférait encore coucher dehors.

-J'ai entendu ce que vous avez dit dans la salle à manger, dit le Magicien avant qu'elle ne puisse ouvrir la bouche. C'était très généreux de votre part de prendre la défense de Bilbon.

-Oui, eh bien...il fallait bien les convaincre, dit-elle, embarrassée par le compliment. Comment va-t-il?

-Il va bien, répondit Gandalf. Ce n'était que le choc, il s'en remettra vite. Y avait-il quelque chose que vous souhaitiez me demander?

-Oui, répondit-elle, hem...je dors où?

-Je crois qu'il y a une chambre d'ami au fond du couloir, la dernière porte à gauche, indiqua-t-il.

Bilbon commença à remuer, et Alison acquiesça.

-D'accord. Alors je vous verrais demain."

Gandalf ne répondit pas alors que Bilbon se redressait sur son siège, et Alison s'aventura dans le second couloir, arrivant devant la porte indiquée par Gandalf. Elle entra dans une charmante petite chambre, simplement meublée. Elle referma la porte derrière elle, y appuyant son dos, essayant de se remettre des évènements de sa journée.

Elle remarqua une porte sur sa gauche, de l'autre côté de la chambre. Elle traversa la petite pièce et poussa la porte pour trouver une salle de bain. Elle prit une chandelle dans la chambre, et alluma une lampe dans la salle de bain. Elle vit un grand baquet dans un coin, vide, mais elle supposa qu'il devait servir pour les bains. Un meuble dans un autre coin supportait une bassine d'eau comme une vasque, avec un petit miroir rond la surmontant.

Elle se dirigea vers la vasque, plongea ses mains dans l'eau fraîche, et s'aspergea le visage, soupirant d'aise à la sensation rafraîchissante de son corps endolori. Elle regarda dans la glace, s'attendant à voir une personne totalement différente. Mais elle s'y vit: toujours la même Alison Ashburne que celle qu'elle aurait pu voir dans le miroir de sa propre salle de bain le matin même. Elle se sentait également différente. Plus...à l'aise.

Elle avait toujours été très menue pour son âge, avoisinant la délicatesse, mais pas tout à fait. Elle pratiquait des sports, alors elle n'était pas faible, sans être musclée. Mais être en Terre du Milieu avait modifié quelque chose en elle, bien qu'elle ne puisse pas encore mettre le doigt dessus. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'elle se sentait plus pondérée, comme si elle avait trébuché et qu'elle retrouvait petit à petit son équilibre.

Elle soupira et rangea ses cheveux, pas le moins du monde ennuyée de ne pas avoir de brosse à cheveux. Ses cheveux étaient toujours raides, quoiqu'elle fasse. Soulagée d'avoir encore un élastique à son poignet, elle les attacha. Un sentiment de nostalgie la submergea lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait ni brosse à dent, ni déodorant, ni quoi que ce soit sur elle, mais elle passa outre. Il lui suffit de se dire qu'elle serait très bientôt rentrée, et que rien de tout cela n'aurait alors d'importance.

Éteignant sa chandelle, Alison retourna dans la chambre à tâtons, et souffla toutes les bougies, n'en gardant qu'une sur la table de chevet. Elle s'assit sur le lit, envoya valser ses bottes, puis enleva la carte et la bourse de ses poches, avant d'enlever sa veste. Une nouvelle vague de nostalgie la frappa lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas non plus de pyjamas. Elle défit les draps de son lit et le duvet avant de s'allonger sur son flanc et posa sa tête sur les oreillers doux et moelleux, attendant que le sommeille l'engloutisse.

Un léger inconfort au niveau de sa hanche la força cependant à s'assoir. Elle fouilla dans les poches de son jean et en sorti un tube qui à la lumière de l'unique bougie de la lune se révéla être un tube de baume à lèvres.

-Sérieux ? s'exclama-t-elle, se demandant si l'Univers n'était pas en train de lui faire une blague cosmique.

Alors elle pouvait tomber en Terre du Milieu avec un jean et un tube de baume à lèvres à la menthe, mais aucun outil important comme du matériel médical de base ou de la nourriture? Pourquoi ne pas lui donner un bloc de vingt kilos de ciment tant qu'on y était à collectionner des choses inutiles ?

Elle posa le tube sur la table de chevet et souffla la dernière chandelle, essayant de dormir. Mais rien ne vint. Malgré sa fatigue physique, son esprit était en ébullition, et elle ne pouvait cesser de penser à cette journée. Découvrir que les histoires de son père étaient vraies, être sollicitée pour la quête d'Erebor, rencontrer ses personnages fictifs préférés...c'était beaucoup plus que son cerveau pouvait supporter d'un coup.

Alors elle resta allongée et éveillée pendant un long moment, jusqu'à ce que son oreille ne capte un bourdonnement qui se changea en un fredonnement grave, venant du petit salon. Relevant la tête, elle put entendre clairement une voix lente et apaisante qu'elle fut choquée de reconnaitre. Thorin chantait!

 _"Au delà des Montagnes Embrumées_

 _Non loin des sombres cavernes du passé_

 _Dans l'aube bleutée_

 _Il faut aller_

 _En quête de l'or_

 _Pâle et enchanté"_

Alison écoutait, captivée, son coeur se serra au fur et à mesure qu'elle entendait les paroles. Elles portaient un chagrin ancien, mais aussi une certaine force, comme si ces mots pouvaient emplir n'importe quel coeur d'un courage depuis longtemps oublié. Les autres nains se joignirent au chant, et Alison senti son esprit s'élever, imaginant les mots la porter au loin, par delà les paysages lointains et les endroits fantasmagoriques de cette Terre. Et le même sentiment de regret qui l'avait étreint plus tôt, lorsqu'elle disait ne pas pouvoir assister à la quête l'envahit de nouveau en entendant ces mots.

 _"Les pins rugissaient_

 _Hauts et fiers_

 _Les vents gémissaient_

 _Dans la nuit d'hiver_

 _Rouge le feu_

 _Sur mille lieues_

 _Flambaient les arbres_

 _Torches de lumière"_

La chanson s'était achevée, et Alison entendit les nains s'installer pour la nuit. Mais le sommeil refusait toujours de la visiter, les mots entendus tournant dans son esprit encore et encore. Le même sentiment de manque persista en elle, brouillant ses idées, et ce ne fut pas avant un long moment qu'elle pu enfin sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêves.

 **0o0**

"Toi, réveilles-la!

-Quoi ? Non! Fais-le, toi !

-Pourquoi moi?

-Parce que c'est un ordre.

-Un ordre? Tu ne peux pas jouer cette carte avec moi simplement parce que tu as peur de réveiller une dame qui dort, héritier du trône ou pas...

-Kili...

-Vous savez que je peux vous entendre, n'est-ce pas ? marmonna Alison d'une voix pâteuse.

Elle ouvrit ses yeux à moitié pour voir Fili et Kili se tenir mal à l'aise dans l'encadrement de la porte, une expression coupable sur le visage maintenant qu'ils réalisaient qu'elle était réveillée.

-Nos excuses, Alison, commença Fili, mais la Compagnie se prépare à partir et Gandalf a demandé à ce que l'on vous réveille afin que vous puissiez commencer votre propre voyage.

Alison referma les yeux et grogna. Elle avait totalement oublié qu'elle devait partir pour l'Isengard ce jour-là. Elle ressenti un courant de panique la traverser. Comment était-elle sensée arriver en Isengard toute seule, avec rien d'autre qu'un baume à lèvre, une bourse et les vêtements sur son dos?

-Ca va aller? demanda Kili en venant s'assoir sur le lit, faisant rebondir le matelas.

Alison pensa que c'était assez culotté de la part de quelqu'un qu'elle venait tout juste de rencontrer. Mais cela ne sembla pas le gêné le moins du monde, bien que Fili lui donna un regard désapprobateur.

-Tout va bien, répliqua-t-elle, sa voix étouffée par l'oreiller.

Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à quitter la sécurité de ce lit douillet.

-Très bien, alors lèvre-toi! L'encouragea Kili, ce à quoi elle ne répondit que par un autre grondement.

-Nous partons dans une heure, dit Fili, alors que son frère le rejoignait sur le pas de la porte. Tu as juste assez de temps pour t'habiller et te restaurer avant que nous partions.

-Cool. " Répondit-elle en levant les deux pouces en l'air avant de tirer de nouveau les couvertures sur sa tête.

Elle entendit les pas s'éloigner dans le couloir, et elle soupira, sachant qu'elle devait quitter la chaleur du lit pour se préparer au voyage.

Elle se leva, renfila ses bottes et sa veste, et replaça ses maigres effets dans ses poches. Elle avait pensé à laisser son tube de baume à lèvres sur la table de chevet, mais elle en décida autrement au dernier moment. Après tout, elle ne pouvait pas être sûre que ses lèvres n'auraient pas besoin de ce baume, alors mieux valait prévenir que guérir. Elle fourra le tube dans sa poche, et refit sa queue de cheval, utilisant ses doigts pour démêler les nœuds qui s'étaient formés dans ses cheveux.

Après avoir refait le lit et vérifié deux fois qu'elle n'avait rien oublié (ce qui n'a pas prit longtemps), elle se dirigea vers le tunnel principal, retrouvant Gandalf et la Compagnie attablés dans la salle à manger, bien que l'atmosphère différa beaucoup de celle de la veille. La grande majorité des nains était encore somnolents, essayant de se réveiller autours de grands mugs de thé chaud et la conversation était frugale. La lumière pâle de l'aurore baignait la pièce d'une lueur rosée.

"Ah! Mademoiselle Ashburne, bonjour! la salua Gandalf gaiement, alors qu'elle titubait d'un air endormi vers la seule chaise disponible qui se trouvait entre Dwalin et Thorin (ce qui n'était guère à son goût). Avez-vous bien dormi?"

Elle se contenta d'un grognement en guise de réponse, fixant l'assiette de petit déjeuner devant elle. Elle savait qu'elle devait probablement manger avant de prendre la route, mais elle ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Après s'être souvenue de son voyage en Isengard, son ventre d'était noué d'anxiété et elle était bien trop nerveuse pour manger. Elle se contenta donc de remplir un mug de thé et de le boire à petites gorgées, incapable de savourer son goût alors qu'il lui brûlait la gorge. Elle remarqua que ses mains tremblaient, alors elle agrippa son mug avant que qui que ce soit ne puisse le remarquer.

Malheureusement, les yeux acérés de Thorin n'ont pas pu les rater, et elle fut prise d'une soudaine envie de ramper sous la table lorsqu'il lui dit d'une voix assez forte pour que toute la tablée puisse l'entendre:

"Alors Miss Ashburne, j'ai entendu dire que vous vous dirigiez vers l'Isengard.

-Oui, c'est ça.

Elle parvint à faire descendre la petite boule qui s'était logée dans sa gorge.

-Je peux savoir en quoi mes fais et gestes vous intéressent?

Il haussa les épaules nonchalamment.

-J'avais pensé qu'après vos paroles d'hier soir, vous étiez déterminée à vous imposer dans cette quête.

-J'ai une famille, dit-elle pour ce qui lui semblait être la millième fois. Elle ignora sciemment le choix des mots de Thorin pour parler de sa participation à la quête. La dernière chose dont avait besoin était une dispute avec Thorin Ecu de Chêne de bon matin.

-Ils ont besoin de moi. Si je venais avec vous, je devrais les abandonner.

-C'est compréhensible, dit-il et elle cru percevoir une pointe de respect dans son regard d'acier qui disparût aussitôt, laissant place à son regard insondable. Vous nous accompagnerez jusqu'au Dragon Vert, ajouta-t-il. Nous vous donnerons des provisions, et vous pourrez suivre votre route.

Elle acquiesça, sa gorge trop serrée pour parler. Sa peur monta d'un cran.

-Vous devriez manger quelque chose, lass, l'encouragea Balin, mais elle secoua la tête obstinément.

-Je n'ai pas faim.

-Tu es sûre que tout va bien, Alison ? demanda Kili. Tu es toute pâle.

Elle se contenta de secouer la tête une seconde fois. Son estomac se contracta. Elle remarqua que ses mains, bien que posées sur la table, tremblaient incontrolablement, secouant la table.

-J'ai besoin d'air, hoqueta-t-elle.

Puis elle fuit, courant pratiquement à travers la pièce, et sorti pas la porte ronde. Elle agrippa la poignée, et son estomac se souleva, voulant se vider d'un contenu inexistant. Elle avala de grandes goulées d'air, tentant de se calmer. Elle devait paraître forte. Elle le devait. Elle devait leur montrer qu'elle n'était pas une petite fille effrayée qui s'enfuyait à toutes jambes à travers les bois.

Après plusieurs minutes à essayer de se détendre en respirant profondément, elle se senti un peu mieux. Elle ne se rendit même pas compte que quelqu'un se tenait dans son dos, jusqu'à entendre un toussotement. Elle se retourna et fut surprise de voir que Gandalf se tenait là.

-Vous avez peur, constata-t-il et elle expira un rire sec qui sembla irriter sa gorge.

-C'est un bel euphémisme, dit-elle. Je ne sais pas qui j'essai de tromper. C'est impossible. Je ne peux pas faire ça.

-Rien n'est impossible si vous vous en donnez les moyens, dit-il et Alison s'attendait à ce que Gandalf continue de la nourrir d'encouragements nunuches, mais il garda le silence. Elle n'était pas dans un conte pour enfant, pensa-t-elle, où le Magicien dans sa grande sagesse, dit des paroles d'encouragements qui vous font prendre du recul et vous rendent soudainement courageux. Elle était dans le monde réel, et ils savaient tous les deux que le monde réel ne marchait pas comme ça. Après tout, c'était son choix. Elle avait pris cette décision, et maintenant elle devait l'assumer.

-Venez à l'intérieur, insista-t-il. Mangez quelque chose avant de partir. Vous seriez surprise des bienfaits qu'un estomac plein peut accomplir.

-Non merci, dit-elle, sentant son estomac se révolter à l'idée même de nourriture. Je suis bien comme je suis.

Le Magicien haussa les épaules.

-Comme il vous plaira. Mais je mangerais tout de même quelque chose à votre place. La nourriture se fait rare sur la route, et vos rations ne perdureront pas non plus.

Alison s'affala sur le montant de la porte. Elle savait qu'il avait raison.

-Très bien, abandonna-t-elle. Mais si je vomis sur vos bottes, vous saurez à qui en vouloir."

 **0o0**

Une heure plus tard, la Compagnie, Gandalf et Alison quittèrent la maison de Bilbon, alors que le soleil se levait tout juste sur Cul-de-Sac et Hobbitebourg. Alors qu'ils descendaient la colline, les hobbits commençaient à se réveiller: étendre leur linge, s'atteler aux tâches ardues de leurs fermes, emmener les bêtes aux pâtures et ouvrir les boutiques pour la journée. Ils cheminèrent jusqu'au centre du village, et les hobbits les observaient, mi-curieux, mi-effrayés, alors qu'ils approchèrent du Dragon Vert où les attendaient leurs poneys et leurs provisions.

Après qu'Alison eut réussit à ingurgiter quelques tranches de bacon et une bouchée d'oeufs, la Compagnie avait remis de l'ordre dans la petite demeure de Bilbon avant de la quitter. Le hobbit avait apparemment décidé de ne pas se joindre à la quête, mais Alison ne s'en inquiéta pas. Elle savait que Bilbon changerait d'avis, et il lui sembla que Gandalf en avait aussi la certitude, car il avait insisté pour que le contrat soit laissé en vue sur la table de la salle à manger, afin que le hobbit puisse le trouver.

Sur le chemin des écuries, les nains (du moins, ceux qui l'appréciaient comme Bofur, Fili et Kili), ont tenté de lui remonter le moral, mais sans grand succès. Alison n'était plus qu'une énorme boule de nerfs, et elle pouvait exploser à tout moment.

Une fois aux écuries, la Compagnie acheva les derniers préparatifs, passant en revue par deux fois leurs paquets et les poneys portants leurs provisions, faisant l'inventaire de leurs armes et d'autres choses qui pouvaient s'y apparenter. Alison se tint à l'écart, essayant de ne pas gêner, alors qu'ils se préparaient pour le grand départ. L'air était chargé d'excitation nerveuse, et elle les envia. Ils avaient été entraîné pour cela, ils savaient par expérience ce qu'il convenait de faire alors qu'elle...elle était perdue avant même d'avoir commencé.

Elle leva la tête en entendant des pas s'approcher, et Fili s'arrêta devant elle. Il avait l'air très mal à l'aise.

"Alison." dit-il fermement.

Elle se demanda ce qui pouvait bien le rendre si nerveux tout à coup. Puis, en jetant un oeil par dessus son épaule, elle vit Kili qui s'efforçait de ranger des paquetages tout en ayant l'air de réprimer à grand mal un fou rire. Lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'elle l'observait, toutefois, il baissa la tête, tout en continuant de sourire, ce qui rendit Alison plus curieuse encore de savoir ce qu'il se passait.

Elle reporta son attention sur Fili qui lui tendit son poing sans un mot. Elle le regarda sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il voulait. Il tenait une longue lame effilée dans sa main, rangée dans un fourreau de cuire avec un manche en pierre tout simple.

"Hem...c'est...gentil? dit-elle, ne comprenant toujours pas où le prince voulait en venir.

-C'est pour toi, dit-il patiemment.

Puis, voyant qu'elle ne faisait aucun mouvement pour le saisir, il avança l'objet dans sa direction. Elle le dévisagea, mal à l'aise.

-Écoutes, l'idée d'une lassie se promenant seule dans les bois sans rien pour se protéger me met mal à l'aise. Alors, s'il te plaît. Accepte-le.

Elle prit le couteau à contre coeur, ne sachant pas trop quoi en faire. Il était lourd et semblait bien solide dans sa paume, et il lui donna une plus grande sensation de sécurité lorsqu'elle le tint bien fermement dans sa main. Ey c'est alors qu'à sa plus grande horreur, ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

-Alison ? Qu'y-a-t-il ? Mon geste t'a-t-il offensé? s'enquit Fili.

-Non. Ce ne sont que des allergies...dit-elle en se frottant rageusement les yeux. Ce n'est rien.

-Tu en es sûre ? insista-t-il, et elle acquiesça.

Elle cligna furieusement des paupières, alors que des larmes de gratitude menaçaient de poindre à nouveau.

-Merci, dit-elle, sans réellement le regarder dans les yeux. Mais en toute honnêteté, je n'ai aucune idée de la manière de m'en servir.

-Oh, c'est assez simple, dit-il. Contentes-toi de fouetter l'air autour de toi jusqu'à ce que tu touche quelque chose. Je t'enseignerais bien comment l'utiliser proprement, mais le temps nous manque...

-Ouais...dit-elle, faute de mieux. Où est-ce que je peux le ranger?

-Je peux?

Il tendit la main et elle y replaça la lame. Il s'agenouilla alors , et l'attacha sur le côté externe de sa botte. Elle fut surprise lorsqu'il se releva, de constater que son couteau tenait en place, comme elle avait pu le voir dans beaucoup de films.

"Impressionnant, dit-elle, et cette fois, elle le regarda dans les yeux. Elle sourit aux magnifiques yeux clairs, et ils lui rendit son sourire.

-J'espère que c'est à moi que ce compliment s'adressait, dit Kili, taquin.

Il se dirigea vers eux avec un sac à dos dans un main, et menant un poney hirsute dans l'autre.

-Absolument, dit Alison, sarcastique en quittant Fili des yeux pour regarder l'autre prince. C'est pour moi tout ça?

-Oui, confirma-t-il en lui tendant son sac à dos. Elle le prit et le balança sur son dos. Les bretelles s'enfoncèrent immédiatement dans ses épaules, car il s'était révélé bien plus lourd que ne le laissaient penser les apparences.

-Nom d'un chien ! C'est quoi qui pèse aussi lourd? pesta-t-elle en chancelant sous le poids du sac.

-Assez de nourriture pour un long voyage, deux gourdes d'eau, un nécessaire médical de base avec des bandages, des herbes cicatrisantes..."

Kili continua d'énumérer le contenu du sac sur ses doigts jusqu'à ce qu'Alison lève finalement la main et dise:

-D'accord, d'accord, j'ai compris. Beaucoup de choses.

-Il vaut toujours mieux être bien préparé, dit Kili en lui tendant les rennes. Alison les prit avec appréhension. Bien qu'elle ait grandit au Texas, elle n'avait monté un cheval qu'une seule fois, et elle devait avoir dix ou onze ans. Et elle n'était pas la plus douée.

-As-tu besoin de quoi que ce soit d'autre pour ton voyage ? lui demanda-t-il en la regardant caresser très prudemment le bout du museau du poney dans ce qu'elle espérait être un geste calme et rassurant.

-On dirait que j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut, dit-elle, ses lèvres s'étirant légèrement lorsque le poney enfonça affectueusement son museau sur la paume de sa main. Merci, vraiment. Pour...votre gentillesse, hier soir et aujourd'hui.

Elle accompagna ses paroles d'un geste vers le sac à dos et le poney.

-Merci à tout les deux.

Ils se contentèrent de sourire et s'inclinèrent une nouvelle fois. Gandalf les rejoignit menant un grand cheval brun derrière lui.

-Êtes-vous prête pour votre départ, Mademoiselle Ashburne? demanda le Magicien, et elle répondit par un hochement de tête.

Ses doigts s'engourdirent de peur, à la perspective de ce qui pourrait l'attendre.

-Très bien. La carte est toujours en votre possession?

Elle acquiesça de nouveau. Elle sorti le parchemin d'une de ses poches et la déplia pour la première fois. Il était indiqué en anglais, les Valar soient loués (ou peu importait qui), mais l'orthographe lui sembla des plus curieuses à mesure qu'elle parcourait la carte. Elle avait du rapprocher la carte très près de son visage, afin de trouver l'Isengard, qui se trouvait plus au Sud, si elle partait de Hobbitebourg. Il y avait une route reliant la Comté à l'Isengard appelée la Route Nord-Sud, qui la rassura, car elle n'aurait pas à s'aventurer dans les Terres Sauvages à l'aveuglette, et aurait au moins une ligne à suivre.

-Je crois savoir où me diriger, dit-elle, et le Magicien tapota son épaule en signe d'encouragement.

-Vous arriverez en Isengard, j'ai la plus grande confiance en vous.

Elle ne répondit rien, s'en voulant de ne pas avoir une aussi haute estime de ses capacités.

-Maintenant, êtes-vous réellement prête? demanda Gandalf, et elle acquiesça pour la énième fois. Elle senti cette sensation à la fois brûlante et glaçante de la peur panique s'enrouler de nouveau autour de son estomac.

-Dans ce cas, je vous souhaite bon voyage, ma chère Alison. Et si les Valar le permettent, nous nous reverrons peut-être un jour.

Une étincelle mystérieuse brilla dans son regard. C'était comme s'il savait quelque chose qu'elle ignorait, et elle fut curieuse de savoir ce que cela pouvait bien être.

-Merci pour tout, Gandalf, dit-elle, sincère. J'aurais vraiment voulu vous accompagner, mais...ma place est dans mon monde. Et j'espère vous revoir aussi un de ces jours. Vous pourrez me rappeler que tout cela...ce n'était pas un rêve dingue.

Sa remarque fit rire le Magicien. Elle regarda autour d'elle, et se rendit compte que toute la Compagnie se tenait en demi-cercle autour d'elle, et l'observait. Alison força alors un sourire courageux, et leur adressa un salut détaché.

-Bon, eh bien au-revoir. C'était un plaisir de vous rencontrer tous."

Et à sa surprise, tous les nains (Dwalin inclus!) s'inclinèrent devant elle, alors que Thorin se contenta d'incliner la tête de quelques centimètres. Ce dernier la choqua au-delà des mots. Elle adressa un nouveau demi-sourire accompagné d'un salut de la main, avant de guider son poney dans le village.

Elle regarda de nouveau sa carte, puis leva de nouveau les yeux sur le village. Elle se maudit silencieusement, car elle n'avait aucune idée de où se situait la Route Nord-Sud. Elle aurait peut-être dû se montrer plus attentive pendant ses cours de géographie, ne serait-ce que pour repérer les points cardinaux. Elle se souvenait tout de même de quelques notions concernant le soleil qui se lèverait à l'Est et se coucherait à l'Ouest. Ou est-ce que ce serait l'inverse? Le soleil, là où elle se tenait, planait quelque part entre la gauche et la droite, ce qui ne l'avançait pas beaucoup. Tentant sa chance, elle commença à marcher à droite, et fut arrêtée par un toussotement dans son dos.

La Compagnie se tenait derrière elle avec Gandalf, et elle les vit échanger des sourires en coin et ricaner.

"Eh bien, quoi? demanda-t-elle.

-La Route Nord-Sud est sur votre gauche, jeune fille, dit Gandalf en pointant du doigt la bonne direction. Une fois que vous aurez quitté le village, vous arriverez à un croisement, et c'est là que vous prendrez à droite.

-Oh, fit-elle simplement. Biensûr. "

Elle tourna alors dans la bonne direction, et sorti du village par la gauche, tirant sa monture derrière elle. Elle adressa un dernier signe de la main à la Compagnie, embarrassée, et disparut sur la route indiquée.

A la dernière minute, elle regarda par dessus son épaule. C'était la dernière fois qu'elle verrait Hobbitebourg de sa vie. Elle ressenti une pointe de regret et de nostalgie en balayant le village baignée du soleil matinal, et en apercevant Cul-De-Sac dans la lumière dorée. Elle secoua la tête une dernière fois, et se résolu à quitter le village et à ne plus jamais regarder derrière elle avant d'être très très loin du village des hobbits.

 **0o0**

Alison était d'une humeur exécrable.

Son derrière lui faisait mal, son dos et ses hanches n'étaient qu'un sac de crampes, et ne parlons pas de la chaleur étouffante sous le soleil. La Route Nord-Sud n'offrait aucune ombre où s'abriter des rayons brûlants. Le mieux qu'elle pu faire fut donc de garder la tête baissée afin de les éviter, et essayer de ne pas finir sa gourde en une seule longue gorgée.

Oubliées la peur et l'excitation de l'aventure; Alison n'a jamais été aussi pitoyable de toute sa vie. La route était vide de toute autre créature vivante, la laissant seule à bouillonner, transpirer et mijoter dans la lumière de fin d'après-midi. Sa peur a été remplacée par l'inconfort et l'irritation, et elle essaya de toutes ses forces de ne pas hurler de frustration, alors que son poney la portait péniblement à travers la Comté, chaque pas la rapprochant de l'Isengard.

Pourquoi, _pourquoi_ les Valar l'avaient-ils choisit pour _elle_ pour ce stupide voyage entre les mondes? Elle ne pouvait imaginer ce que tout ceci pouvait bien signifier, à moins qu'ils aient, en effet, entretenu l'espoir qu'elle puisse changer l'Histoire. Ce qui la mena à sa seconde question: Comment les Valar pouvaient-ils _connaitre_ l'Histoire? A moins qu'ils puissent se téléporter magiquement sur Terre (ce qui ne l'aurait pas étonnée outre mesure). Tout le monde semblait pouvoir s'y rendre en un clin d'oeil s'ils le souhaitent, et pourtant, il lui faudrait des mois pour faire le chemin inverse à travers le voile.

Un sentiment de culpabilité la paralysa soudain, alors qu'une autre pensée surgit de nulle part dans son esprit déjà tourmenté. Même si les Valar ne savaient pas quelle fin attendait la Compagnie, elle le savait et Gandalf aussi. Thorin, Fili et Kili. La Quête sera leur fin. Alison senti la bile lui monter à la gorge. Elle les avait rencontrés. Elle avait créé des liens avec les deux princes nains. Elle avait rit à leurs plaisanteries, et Fili lui avait donné un poignard pour se protéger. Elle avait tenu tête à Thorin, et il l'avait respectée pour avoir préféré sa famille à des étrangers. Elle avait rencontré la Lignée de Durin. Et elle les avait abandonné à leur sort.

Ces pensées la parasitèrent alors que sa monture la menait de bon train, et une guerre intense éclata alors en elle.

 _Retournes-y !_ cria une part d'elle. _Retournes-y et retrouves-les ! Fais ce qu'on attend de toi et sauve les de leur sort!_

 _Je ne peux pas! Ma famille..._ cria l'autre partie. _Ils ont besoin de moi! Je ne peux pas les laisser seuls._

 _Et les gens de Durin, tu y a pensé? Tu vas les laisser mourir ? Fili et Kili ont une mère, et Thorin a une soeur aussi. Tu voudrais qu'elle souffre de la perte de sa seule famille?_

Alison lutta ainsi pendant quelques instants encore, sentant distinctement son coeur se déchirer en deux. Elle ne pouvait pas oublier sa famille et poursuivre une quête dans un autre monde. Mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser sciemment Fili, Kili et Thorin mourir non plus. Eux aussi avaient du monde qui comptait sur eux.

Elle était si absorbée par ses pensées conflictuelles qu'elle ne senti pas la brûlure d'un regard féroce sur sa nuque.

Elle prit finalement une décision.

"Fait chier ! Putain de Lignée de Durin !" cracha-t-elle avant de faire bifurquer sa monture, la faisant geindre de protestation. Elle se retourna tout de même et Alison l'éperonna du talon de ses bottes. Le poney s'élança alors sur la route de Hobbitebourg en sens inverse.

De là, Alison pourrait prendre le chemin sur la gauche, à la croisée des chemins. Il la mènera à la Grande Route de l'Est, là où elle savait qu'elle trouverait la Compagnie.

Elle aimait sa famille, de tout son coeur, et elle ne voulait pas risquer sa vie. Mais elle savait que quelqu'un avait pu voir son avenir et sa mort, elle aurait voulu qu'on l'aide à changer son destin plutôt que changer de chemins. Elle ne changerait pas de chemins, et ne laisserait pas la culpabilité la ronger pour le restant de ses jours.

Le soleil commençait à se coucher lorsqu'Alison dévalait la route en direction de la Route. Des paysages et repères qui ne lui étaient pas inconnus commencèrent à apparaître dans le crépuscule, et elle éperonna son poney à nouveau, lui murmurant:

"Aller Hidalgo! Galope!"

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait commencé à l'appeler comme ça, mais ça lui semblait approprié.

A la tombée de la nuit, ils arrivèrent à la croisée des chemins, et Alison fit tourner Hidalgo à gauche, le faisant accélérer sur la Grande Route de l'Est. A cette allure, elle pourrait rejoindre les nains avant l'aurore, et nom d'une pipe, elle s'imposerait dans cette foutue quête, quand bien même Thorin aurait préféré s'arracher lui même les bras que de l'accepter dans la Compagnie.

Elle les sauverait. Tous!

Trop absorbée par ses pensées, Alison n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle était suivie jusqu'à cet instant, mais il était déjà trop tard.

Elle senti un frisson traverser sa colonne vertébrale, et l'expression "avoir la mort aux trousses" lui vint à l'esprit. Elle tourna la tête juste à temps pour voir quelque chose d'énorme bondir dans sa direction, crocs dehors, prêts à la déchiqueter. Un hurlement à glacer le sang surgit de la gorge de la créature lorsqu'elle se jeta sur elle.

 **0o0**

 **Un peu long, je sais mais c'était nécessaire (et les anglophone utilisent BEAUCOUP moins de mots que nous).**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plus.**

 **Bises !**


End file.
